Home Is Where The Heart Is
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Without realizing until our hearts hurt they most, we don't know how much exactly we love another person. Why must fate ...ugh! You know what fate is? It's a temperamental bitch with a fetish for mind fucking.
1. Chapter 1

It was warm and sunny, 8 year old Gabriella was riding in the car with her friend Annie who's father was coming from lond to take her to a family that she was spending christmas with. they pulled up to a small house in the quiet neighborhood of Alberquerque. George, Annie's father, held her hand and walked her to the front door. George knocked on the door, and a tall man and woman answered the door. "Good Evening, I'm George Ashton Holmes, and I bring you Gabriella, the child that will be living with you for the remander of christmas holiday."

Gabriella looked up at the tall people as George gave them the suitcase. The woman smiled, "Hi sweetie, I made you some cookies, come on in." she brought her into the kitchen to find two boys sitting at the table. "Andrew... Troy, This is Gabriella..and she will be staying with us for a little while." Gabriella sighed, and looked at the two boys."have fun sweetie, and tonight for dinner, were going to order in some pizza." Gabriella smiled softly, "Thank you Miss Montez.." she spoke gently. she smiled, "No problem." and she left the three kids alone to eat cookies.

Andrew smiled, "So you're going to be my little sister for while." Gabriella blushed, "I'm Gabi..." Andrew smiled, "I'm Andrew, and this is my best friend Troy." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Hi..Troy.." Troy looked at her, "It's nice to meet you.." Gabriella smiled, "Is...Is Alberquerque fun?" Andrew nodded, "It's the funniest, where are you from?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm from London.. I've lived in a small orphanage since I was 2."

Troy looked at her, biting his lip; she sure was...pretty. But, if Andrew got wind of him actually liking a girl, he'd be made fun of. 'Girls are icky!' Andrew tells him, 'yeah! They have pointy teeth!' she didn't look icky, and she doesn't look like she has pointy teeth.

Andrew smiles, "Well, welcome to my house! I'm going to get cookies...want some?" Gabriella smiled, looking down at her feet, as she nodded. "Yes...please.." Andrew grinned, bouncing off to the kitchen. It was her and Troy, "Do you have pointy teeth?" "Huh?" "My friend's say that girls are icky with pointy teeth..."

Gabriella giggled and smiled at him, "Do I?" he looked at her teeth, and he smiled, "Nope." he said popping the 'p'. Gabriella giggled as Andrew came back with a plate of cookies, "Take one Gabi." Gabriella took one off the plate, "Thank you." she said taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

For the past 2 weeks, the three of them had grown used to each other. Gabriella was accepted into their group of friends. but time was almost up for her to go home to london and back to the orphanage. James and Lilly Montez were sitting in the kitchen. "James, I love her, I have fallen inlove with that little girl." James sighed, "I have too, but...but what if she's not happy here-" "James, I think she would love it here.. better then being stuck in a orphanage." James sighed, and he saw Gabriella walk in, "Gabriella.. may we speak with you." she smiled and ran to them and took a seat, "Yes sir?"

He smiled, "Call me james honey, I keep telling you that." Gabriella giggled, "I'm sorry." Lilly hugged her, James smiled down at the little girl, "Sweetie, these past 2 weeks have been fun, but you do know you have to go back to london pretty soon.." Gabriella nodded, "I know...I had a lot of fun here with you guys." James smiled, and took a deep breath, "Gabriella, Sweetie, we love you, and you fit in with this family, what do you think of us adopting you?"

Gabriella gasped, "you mean, I..I can have a family?" he smiled hugging her, "You can call us daddy and mommy, and Andrew can be your big brother..how does that sound?"

Gabriella jumped up and down hugging him, "Thank you! Yes! I want to be adopted please.." he hugged her tightly, "I love you baby girl." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Is it still okay to talk about my other parents sometimes?"

Gabriella smiled hugging her new parents once more, and running towards the backyard, "TROY! ANDREW! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" she screamed with delight coming over to them. they looked at her, "what?" "I'm adopted! I'm adopted!" She jumped up and down, "I'm adopted!" Andrew and Troy both smiled, "Congrats, who adopted you?"

Andrew asked. she smiled, "Your mom and dad!" she smiled. Andrew's smile grew bigger, "That means your my little sister! that's awesome!" they hugged and jumped up and down. and that was the day that Troy Bolton knew that he wasen't ever going to lose his best friend.

**9 Years Later**

The alarm clock went off, Gabriella Montez who turned 16 today slammed her hand on the clock, and woke up and smiled. she went over to her closet and sang to herself, "this is me, can't ignore it, reaching out, breaking free, this is me." she put on some skinny jeans, with a long sleeve grey shirt and letting her curly brown locks fall to her shoulders.

And slipped on her brown boots, and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw her her Dad eating breakfast, she came up behind him, "Good morning daddy." she kissed his cheek. he smiled at her, "Hey baby girl, Happy Birthday."

She giggled, "Thank you so much." and she sat down beside Andrew. he smiled, "Happy Birthday little sister." she smiled hugging her brother and kissing his cheek, "Thank you." she smiled, "So who's all coming to my party tonight? and staying for the sleepover?"

Andrew chuckled, "Well, our friends." she smiled taking a sip of her coffee, "mmm this is good coffee momma." Lilly laughed, "Well, thank you sweetie." she took another sip, and then her phone rang.

She picked it up, and smiled, "it's Troy." she giggled and answered the phone, "Helllllo.." "Hello, Is there a birthday girl around?" Gabriella giggled, "Why yes there is, and what does Mister Troy Bolton think of her turning 16 today?" she giggled.

"I think that...she needs to start dressing like an unattractive nun-" "Hey!" Gabriella laughed, "your really mean!" Troy laughed through the phone, "Uh huh, you know you love me." Gabriella giggled, "Hmm yeah...sure, like a pet pig."

"Ouch that really hurt." She giggled, "coming to my party tonight? Of course you can't stay for the sleep over.." "Damn...and here I am packing my overnight bag."

Gabriella giggled, "Well, you can stay with andrew-" "That's cool, I just might do that." she laughed, "Your hilarious Troy..how can I not live without you?" she got up going to the living room to get her backpack. James smirked, "When are those two going to admit their feelings for each other?" Andrew laughed, "When Troy has the courage and balls to tell her."

Gabriella was slipping on her backpack and walking outside, "Hey, I'm outside your house." he chuckled, "I'm coming out." she looked to see him coming down the stairs. she smiled, "Hey!" she hugged him. he smiled kissing her forehead, "Hey Happy Birthday." she smiled, "Thank you..." they began walking to school, "So umm tonight, wanna do something before my party?"

Troy shrugged, wrapping an arm lazily on her shoulders, "what'd you have in mind?" She giggled, shoving him playfully. "Whatever your thinking it's not that." He chuckled, "how do you know what I was thinking?"

She laughed, "cause I know you, dipstick." "Hey," he said, "watch with that name calling." She stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or...what?" "I'll have to chase you down to tickle you."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and then he grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her. Gabriella giggled, "Troy! Stop it! put me down!" he chuckled, "Never!" and he brought her down on the ground and began tickling her.

Gabriella giggled, "Troy! stop!" she couldn't catch her breath cause he kept tickling her. he chuckled, letting go of her, and helping her up, "Sorry." he said. she giggled once more. he smiled at her, _God She Was Beautiful. _

When they got to school, Troy walked Gabriella to her locker and she smiled at him, "So later, wanna get a bite to eat?" Troy nodded, "I'd love too.." she smiled, "I'll see you later?" she nodded and they hugged and went their separate ways.

Gabriella went into her 1st period and took a seat by Koby. "Hey Gabriella.." "Oh Hi Koby.. How are you?" he smiled, "I'm good.. Happy Birthday." she smiled, "Thank you." koby smiled, "Listen, I know we only talk everyday in this period, and I like you alot, so I was wondering maybe, would you consider maybe being my girlfriend.?"

Gabriella smiled, "Koby, that's so sweet... of course I'll be your girlfriend..." he smiled, "Really?" she nodded, "yeah, do you wanna come to my party tonight?" he nodded, "Yeah I'd like that alot."

Andrew,Troy, and Chad were walking out of the gym after a long practice. "So, I'm just curious about something Taylor told me.." Chad spoke. Troy looked at him, running a towel through his damp hair, "what?" Chad sighed, "Well, she said that when you put a peanut in pink lemonade, it explodes..is that true?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know." Andrew chuckled, "Why won't you try that at lunch and see what happens." Chad nodded, "You know what! I'll do that!" Troy and Andrew rolled their eyes.

Chad's eyes landed on Gabriella and Koby walking out of the classroom hand in hand. "Andrew, when did Gabs get a boyfriend?" the two boy's head snapped to see Gbariella and Koby kissing softly on the lips.

Troy felt his gut curl in a tight knot. Seeing Gabriella with..Koby. "Come on..." he said, "let's get to class." He walked pass Chad and Andrew, who shake their heads and follow him. Well, Chad follows him,

Andrew continues to stare at Gabriella, her and Koby pulled apart, they were now walking hand in hand again. "Hey Andy." Gabriella said, using his nickname that she had given him when they were close. "OH..uh..hi."

That day later after school, Gabriella was looking for Troy. she usually met up with him at her locker but he wasen't there today. Sharpay walked up to her, "Hey Girly, when should me and Tay be over?" Gabriella looked at her smiling, "umm 6, have you seen Troy around?" Sharpay nodded, "His in the gym." Gabriella raised a brow in confusion and walked towards the gym.

When she entered she found Troy throwing basketballs at hoop in frustrations. she walked over towards him, "Hey." he looked at her under his lashes, "Hey." he muttered. Gabriella looked at him, coming closer, "I missed you at my locker." Troy just kept shooting baskets. Gabriella looked at him, "Okay. did I do something?"

Troy kept his eyes on the hoop, he shot the ball and it missed the net and the rim, hitting the backboard and bouncing off before hitting the floor hard. "Troy..." Gabriella said, she reached to put a hand on his arm but he jerked away and picked up the ball and started to squeeze it between his hands before he throws it at the nearest wall.

Gabriella flinches at the loud sound, "Troy what's wrong-" "You know what? Just leave me alone all right." With that, Troy goes to the bleachers and grabs his backpack, he digs through it as he walked to her. "Here. Happy fucking birthday." with that, he turned and stormed out of the gym.

Gabriella stood there looking at the CD and a note inside. Gabriella bit her lip, opening up the note, _Gabriella, You're my best friend, have been for 9 years, and will be for the rest of our lives. Happy Birthday Brie... I love you.. _

Gabriella bit her lip, looking back at the door he lef out of. what did she do to make him so upset? Gabriella walked out of the door, and bumped into Andrew. "Woah, Hey gabs." she looked at him, "Andy..I..why is Troy mad at me?" she sniffled, "He really hurt me.."

Andrew sighed, "Well...ask him that." Gabriella looked at him, "Andy...he-he won't talk to me." Andrew shook his head, "then figure it out." He said, walking around her. He...he feels a blatant disappointment; he thought that Gabriella liked Troy. He knows Troy is head over heels for her, but...

"Andy!" Gabriella called after him, catching up with him and grabbing onto his arm. "Seriously, tell me why's he mad at me? What did I do?" Andrew looked at her, "he hurt you? That's what you said.." she nodded slowly, "I just...I went to ask him why he didn't meet me at my locker." "You hurt him." with that Andrew walked away.

Gabriella bit her lip back, Was Troy mad that she was with Koby? But why would he be mad? he don't have feelings for her right? cuase she knew Troy would tell her something big and important like that. she sighed, She was going to have to figure out what was up with him, she didn't wanna lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was a blasting, Sharpay and Andrew were dancing with each other and Chad was over by the buffet on the table eating with Taylor beside him. "Mrs Montez, this is amazing food." Lilly laughed, "Why thank you Chad." she walked away. Taylor looked at him. "Chad!" he dropped his burrito, "What?" she rolled her eyes, "It's me or the burrito?"

She crossed her arms, "I"m waiting for an answer." he looked at her then to the burrito. "But-" she rolled her eyes and walked away. he nodded and continued eating the buffet.

: Gabriella was sitting at the bottom steps, leaning on her hand. "Hey baby, having a good time?" Her dad came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her. she smiled softly, "Yeah it's great, everyone's having a good time." she sighed. Her dad looked at her, "But are you having a good time?" Gabriella sighed, and turned to him, "Daddy, I think...I think I messed things up with Troy, and I don't know what I did...and..and things are just so confusing.."

He sighed, "Well, have you tried talking to him?" Gabriella sighed, "I tried.. his mad at me and won't talk to me.. and..and Andrew said that I hurt him, and I have no idea how." Her Father smiled, "Honey, don't you think maybe his a little jealous that you have a new boyfriend?" Gabriella paused for a moment then said, "Yeah but..but...why would he be?"

Her father sighed, "Baby, guys are confusing, and well, you and Troy have been best friends for 9 years, and he was always one of the top guys you came too when you had a problem, a broken heart, or anything.. like that.. maybe his afraid that your replacing him... now, admit, did you kind of just throw koby in his face?"

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah, I kind of did... but..but I just don't understand why his so mad about it...we used to be able to talk about anything.." Her father sighed, "Why won't you go talk to him now?" Gabriella sighed, "I'm just gonna go upstairs.." "Gabriella-" she got up and walked upstairs and went to her room and locked the door.

Andrew watched his sister walked up to her room. he sighed, looking at sharpay, "This isn't fair." Sharpay sighed, "This is Gabi's party.. she shouldn't be having a bad time...Call Troy."

Troy laid on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring at the ceiling blankly. He didn't want to think about her, or anthing. He just wanted his mind to be blank, but it was hard. Every thought that consumed him was Gabriella, and her big brown eyes ..her lips that looked so soft and her...

No! He yelled at himself, Just...forget her! She wants to be with...another guy! Fine! Let her! But she's not coming to you for anything-his thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone started ringing, groaning he got up from his bed and grabbed his iPhone, "What?!" he snapped.

Andrew sighed, "Troy, come on over, your usually the first one over-" "Not this year." Andrew sighed, "Come on Troy, would it help if I said she is having a misrable time too?" Troy shot up, "what are you talking about?" "She isn't even around the party, she went upstairs and locked herself in there.. she said you hurt her too.." Troy ran a hand down his face, "Let Koby take care of it, his her new boyfriend."

Andrew sighed, "Troy, come on, I know she hurt you, I understand that, but this is also your fault too." "How in the hell is it my fault!-" "Well you never told her your real feelings for her. you never told her you were deeply inlove with her, so she never knew. so she probably thought it was okay for her to have a boyfriend, which clearly it is cause you never objected to it."

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair and pulling tightly, "Look...I care for Gabriella, but ..I'm going to stay home this year. I'm sorry." With that he hung up the phone, tossing it on to the floor as he flops on his stomach on his bed.

Grabbing a pillow and screaming as loud and as long as he could into it. It was until his lungs needed breath and were burning when he pulled away from the pillow.

Andrew sighed, looking at Sharpay, "This is going to take a while." he ran a hand through his hair. Sharpay sighed, "How are we going to get them to talk, if we can't even get them to come in the same room."

Andrew bit his lip, then smiled, "I have a plan.. but it's going to take a few minutes." Sharpay smiled, "what is it?" he grabbed her hand, "come with me."

Andrew waited outside of Troy's front yard, "You know the plan Shar, right?" Sharpay nodded, "Right, I was born to do this." he nodded, "that's my girl." she fixed her hair walking up to the front door and knocking. Mrs Bolton opened the door, "Why hello sharpay-what's wrong deary?"

She began crying. "Mrs Mrs Bolton..is Troy home?" Lucille nodded, "yes, of course, Troy!" she called from the kitchen. he got up from his seat, "Yeah?" Sharpay cried, "T-Troy.. you have to hurry, G-Gabriella..she..she fell and hit her head on the stairs... you got to hurry."

Troy's eyes went wide, and walking past her to walk to Gabriella's next door. "How did it happen? is she okay?!" Andrew rolled his eyes, and followed behind them from a far distance. Troy rushed inside and looked at James and Lilly. "Wheres Gabriella?!" they looked at him confused, "She's up in her room."

He ran up there, "Brie!" he opened her door, and she jumped up, "T-Troy? what are you doing here?" he raised a brow, "Sharpay told me you fell and hit your head on the stairs?" she looked at him, "No, I"ve been up here the whole time.. "

Crap. Now, he's an ass. Gabriella cleared her throat, "Uhm...I was wondering when you were gonna show u-" "I actually had plans to watch a movie tonight." Gabriella couldn't help but feel her heart drop when he said that, "o-oh..uhm..well, I didn't get a chance to thank you."

His eyes narrowed, "for what?" she bit her lip, "uhm..the CD. I didn't get a chance to listen to it yet-" "No problem. It's just something that I gave you. I'm sure your BOYFRIEND got you something much more expensive."

Gabriella looked at him, "Really? that's..that's how it's going to be? that's what it's all about?" he looked at her and shrugged. she stood up from her bed, "I'm sorry that I have a boyfriend...I'm sorry that it's unbelievable that I have one, but you have no right to treat me this way, I didn't do anything."

He rolled his eyes, "Goodbye Gabriella." she pulled him back, "No.. that isn't fair.. why are you acting this way?" "I'm not acting in anyway-" "Bullshit Troy! your treating me like shit because I have a new boyfriend! why are you so jealous of Koby!"

Troy didn't think of the next action he did, instead he just did it. He walked up to her, grabbing by the waist and leaning down so his lips were level with her ear, "Goodbye..Gabriella..." he pulled away from her, turning on his heel and walking to the door; when he grabbed the door knob.

Gabriella stopped him, "Tell me, before you hide away with some...stupid basketball trophy, why are you so jealous of Koby?" He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes tightly, before turning around to face her. "I'm not jealous-" "Yes you are..just tell me." "There's nothing to tell.." his voice was getting louder every moment, "Troy please just-" "I'm not jealous!"

"Why can't be honest and tell me! I thought we were friends!-" "I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT! HAPPY NOW!?" That put Gabriella in shock, making her stumble backward. "T-..wh-" Troy shook his head, turning around swiftly and yanking the door open as he marched downstairs and out the door.

Gabriella took a deep breath, and chased after him, forgetting her guest as she ran after him. he was on the sidewalk when she got to the front yard. "Troy wait!" she yelled. he looked back at her, and she ran towards him and she kissed him passionately.

Troy didn't know what to do, but then he realize something, "No Gabriella. your with koby-" she shook her head, running her hand through his hair, "Troy, you said you loved me, and now I have something I wanna tell you." he bit his lip, 'What?" she smiled, "I love you too...you're my best friend, and I don't wanna lose you over some guy.. you mean much more to me than Koby does...so much more."

Troy looked at her, "Brie.-" she kissed his lips tenderly, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him more deeply. Troy placed his hands on her waist, and held her close. Gabriella pulled away, and looked at him, "Troy, I love you...Nobody can take your place ever... and If I'm with someone you're not happy with, then just tell me, I...I don't wanna lose you Troy...please." she shook with tears in her eyes.

He leaned his forward against hers, "I..." he sighed, "I just..." when has he ever been at a loss for words? When? Somebody, please enlighten him. Gabriella fluttered her eyelashes against his nose, "Troy...please?" her voice cracked.

He sighed shaking his head, "I'm sorry...but..I can't be the 'other' guy..." he pecked her lips gently, "I love you.." he whispers, pulling away from her and walking down the sidewalk to his house. His heart hurt, his stomach felt like he'd toss his already digested dinner-oh wait, he didn't eat dinner.

Gabriella watched him walk away, and she sighed and walked back into the house. when she walked back in there was people leaving. Koby came over to her, "Gabriella, we need to talk." she looked away, "what about?" Andrew and Sharpay watched from the doorframe. "Listen, I like you alot...and everything, but this is just... you need to be with Troy...you two were made for each other."

Gabriella looked at him, tears filling her eyes, "He..He doesn't wanna be with me anymore Koby since I'm with you.." Koby sighed, "That's why I'm breaking up with you.." Gabriella looked at him, "I'm so sorry Koby." he shook her head kissing her forehead, "It's fine.. hey hey, it's your birthday, don't cry.."

She sniffled, "I just... I need to be alone...thanks for coming... bye koby." she kissed his cheek and ran upstairs. Koby sighed and walked into the kitchen. Andrew sighed, and texted Troy, '_Koby broke up with Gabriella.'_

Troy had just got in, sighing; his body feeling like it hurt worse than after he had done 35 suicide jumps for basketball practice. He sighed, kicking off his shoes and trudging up the stairs. His phone vibrated, saying he had one new message from Andrew.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Can't you just leave me alone..I don't want to deal with anybody right now." he put his phone on the small table in the hallway, shutting his bedroom door and lying face down on his bed. He just wanted to be alone."

Gabriella sat at the computer and was typing her essay for english class. there was a knock on her door. she looked up, her father walked in, "Hi baby." she sighed, "Hi daddy." he smiled, "Have a good birthday?" she sighed, "It..It was great..thanks for helping out, you didn't have to do that." he sighed, "Of course I did.. you're my daughter." she smiled softly, slipping off her glasses, "Daddy, do you like Troy?"

Her Father chuckled, "Well, that's kind of a funny thing to say...Gabriella, I've loved Troy ever since he was a little kid, his like a son to me." Gabriella sighed, "He told me he didn't want to be the other guy, he didn't want to be with me cause I was with Koby, but Koby broke up with me cause he said I belong to Troy, but Troy don't want me, and now Koby don't want me, and now I'm going to die alone, with 50 cats in a small apartment building in New york!" she slammed her head into her arms that were crossed on the desk infront of her.

James laughed, "Oh little girl, come on..." he said, lifting up her head. "Look at me." Gabriella sniffled, James looked at her in her eyes, "Troy is right to say he doesn't want to be the other guy, and Koby-it's his loss that he broke up with you. The decision of who you want to be with is up to you." "This isn't a peptalk is it?" He chuckled, "it's not supposed to be, it's supposed to help you make the right decision." "But I don't know-" "what's your heart telling you little girl?"

Gabriella sniffled, "I don't know...I really don't know daddy..I love Troy.. cause I mean, his always been the guy I was always able to talk to, laugh about anything with him, and and just you know be able to talk to him about stuff..."

James nodded, "Then do you think his the right one?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't know daddy... cause..cause his never told me how he felt before.. and..and it's not fair that he got mad at me for being with koby, I didn't know." James sighed, "Do you wanna be with Koby?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know dad..I really don't know...I guess, to try a new relationship, but I don't wanna ruin my friendship with Troy...I think it's already ruin though." James sighed, "baby, all I can tell you know is do what your heart is telling you, it won't do you wrong."

He kissed her forhead, "now get to bed." she smiled, "Thanks daddy..I love you." he smiled, "I love you too." she sighed crawling into bed, and getting under the blankets, and staring at the ceiling.. and just.. just let all her tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about 2 weeks since Troy and Gabriella have talked to each other. when they had lunch together, they wouldn't even look at each other, barely spoke. Gabriella was poking at her salad. Sharpay was designing a dress, "Okay, I think I got the perfect dress for sweethearts Andrew."

Andrew groaned, "Babe, do we really-" she glared at him, he gulped, "I mean, yay, I am so excited for sweethearts." Sharpay smiled, and Gabriella bit her lip, and looked at Troy who was poking at his food. Gabriella sighed, "I gotta go." she pushed her tray away and walked out of the cafeteria.

Andrew sighed, looking at Troy, "you know, you can just talk to her." Troy looked up, still poking at his food. "I have nothing to-" "Damn it Troy!" Sharpay freaked, "just fucking talk to her! Can't you both see the hurt your putting on each other!? Just fucking talk to her already!"

Troy got up from his seat pushing his tray away, "I'm not hungry either." he muttered and walked out of the cafeteria. Andrew looked at the gang, "We need to do something..." Sharpay sighed, "But what can we do?"

"Okay guys, watch, watch out, you ready?" Chad threw a peanut in the lemonade and duck his head, when nothing exploded, he looked up, "Are serious? tay you said it would exploded?" Taylor rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her drink.

Gabriella sat at the steps near the theater room and was leaning against the wall. she sighed, and just ran a hand through her hair. "Hey." Gabriella looked up to see Troy coming towards her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. she stood up, "Troy.." he shook his head, "We need to talk." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah we do.. do you wanna go to the rooftop garden?" he nodded.

He followed behind Gabriella and they walked up the staircase that led to the rooftop garden. she turned to him, "Troy, you really hurt me...and I know I hurt you.." she wiped her tears out of her eyes, "I didn't wanna lose you this way..or any way for that matter... you just make me so happy, you're my best friend.. and..and Koby broke up with me.. "

"He broke up with you?" Troy asked, Gabriella bit her lip, nodding and looking away from Troy."He said that...he said.." "what'd he say?" she drew in a breath, closing her eyes for a few moments and opening them. "He said me and you belong together." Troy looked at her, "What?" she nodded, turning to face him. "He said that we belong-" "I heard what you said...I'm just shocked." "About what?" "That the dickhead would actually say-" "Koby's a nice guy, Troy. He's water boy for the team." "He is?" "Yeah." "You sure?" "Yeah." "Huh. I've never noticed."

Gabriella giggled, "your mean..." "And you...are a heartbreaker." Gabriella giggled, "how can I make it up to you?" "Hmm," he pretended to think. "I know one way." "what's that?" He grabbed by the belt loop of her denim skirt, pulling her hips against his and crashing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leans her against the railing, putting a hand on her back so she doesn't fall off the roof.

When the need for breath became necessary, he pulled away. "Now," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "What?" she asked, her voice breathy. He smirked, moving her hair away from her neck, his lips attacking the skin there.

She lulled her head back, arching as much as her back as she could standing up. "Oh...mm." he nipped, he sucked, and he kissed hungrily. Making sure the hickey is a dark one.

Gabriella bit her lip, and giggled as he leaned his forehead on hers. she smiled pecking his lips, "Your crazy wildcat." he smiled, "I'm crazy about you." Gabriella smiled warmly and kissed his lips tenderly, "I'm so so sorry I hurt you-" he shook his head, "Just forget about it. cause it's just you and me now.."

Gabriella smiled, playing with his hair, "I..I just don't wanna lose my best friend-" He crashed his lips onto hers, "You'll"peck-"Never"peck-"lose me" peck- "I love you." the pecking turned into more heated kissing, and she giggled pulling way, "Freeze Romeo.. I want to ask you something... why didn't you... why didn't you tell me your feelings before?"

He looked into her eyes, "Because...Juliet," he said, "...I guess you could say that I was..." "Scared?" He made a funny face, "Me? Scared? I don't think so.." Gabriella giggled, "you're getting cocky." he laughed, "Well, I wasn't scared just...nervous."

She looked at him, "why? Are you scared...of me?" "No," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "Why would I be..well, I was nervous that you wouldn't feel the same way.."

Gabriella wrapped her hand around his neck, and stood on her tippy toes and pecked his nose, then his lips. "Well I do.. and truth is, I didn't know how you felt about me.." he smiled, cupping her face, "Your beautiful.. you know that.. I'm very very lucky."

She smiled, and held his hand that was cupping her cheek, "I've missed you so much!" she hugged him tightly. he smiled holding her close, "Sleepover tonight?" she nodded, "Yes.. I..I want that..I want you." she leaned her forehead on his. He smiled down at her, and pecked her lips, "Then Tonight." she nodded, "Tonight."

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

That night when Troy came over, They announced to her parents and Andrew that her and Troy were finally together. Right now they were sitting in her bedroom and they were eating chocolate covered strawberries.

Gabriella smiled at him, he looked at her, "Do you want the last strawberry?" Gabriella bit her lip, looking into the bowl, "hmmm" he smiled, "Come on, this could very much be the best strawberry in the whole world, and you wouldn't know that cause your not going to eat it."

She giggled, "Fine then. feed me." he put it to her lips, and she took a small bite, licking the chocolate off her lips, "Mmm you would be right." he smiled, taking a bite and putting it in the bowl. "So, what now?" Gabriella smiled, "I listened to that CD you gave me...I loved it...It meant a lot to me.. thanks."

Troy smiled, moving a strand of hair behind Gabriella's ear. "It's every song that's reminded me of you." Gabriella smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing the tips of his fingers, he laughed, cupping her face and pulling her close to him so he could kiss her sweet lips. God, he loved this girl.

Gabriella pulled away, and kissed his nose, and giggled, "You know, you have learned to be such a good kisser." he raised a brow, "You mean I wasen't before." she shook her head, "I mean before you were just like,I don't know, but now you're like wow." he looked at her, "So your saying I was a bad kisser?"

she giggled, "Don't worry, I taught you well." she kissed his lips softly and leaned her forehead on his. their hot breaths on each other. Gabriella sighed, "I've been doing alot of thinking recently." he looked at her, "what kind of thinking?" she sighed, "I..I've always wondered who my real parents are, you know.. like what were they like? why did they give me up? you know, I just..I wanna find them."

Troy pecked her lips, "I can help you find them. I will help you." Gabriella giggled, then she looked into his eyes, "I may not find them." "Not with that attitude. But you will; with my help..."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you..." he kissed her lips softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he built the soft kiss into something more. Leaning her backward, and then making her lay on the floor with him on top. The kiss got hot, their hands exploring each other.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her lower half on his lower half. He moaned, he moved his hand to cup her left breast, until there was a knock on the door. The two jumped apart.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "Brie?" Gabriella sighed, looking at James and Lilly, Lilly stood up, walking to Gabriella, "of course...she's your real mom. You have the right.."

Gabriella let out a tiny smile, "thank you. Can-can you all let me go alone?" Troy looked at her, "Brie?" "Please...it's something...I think I should do by myself.."

Troy sighed, "Can I at least go with you and wait in the car?" Gabriella sighed, and nodded, "Yes you can do that.. I will need a ride." Troy nodded, Gabriella looked at the man, "May I have her address, does she live here in Alberquerque?"

The man nodded, writing down the address and giving it to Gabriella. Gabriella hugged her parents, "Don't worry.. I love you guys." she smiled softly as her and Troy walked to the car and drove to the address.

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

Troy pulled up to the small house, and Gabriella looked at it, "Wow...it's..it's nice." she looked at him, "I shouldn't be long." she kissed his lips. Troy sighed, "Brie, I honestly think I should go with you-" "I'm fine." and she got out of car and made her way to the front door. she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, A woman opened the door, "Can I help you." Gabriella looked at her, she was really pretty. they looked so much alike. "Hi..umm..I..I'm Gabriella Montez.. but umm you probably know me as Gabriella Carter...I'm your daughter." The woman looked at her, "Umm..umm come in Gabriella." Gabriella nodded as the woman let her in, and shut the door.

Gabriella looked around, "You have a very nice house." she spoke softly. "Thank you... may I ask why your here Gabriella?" Gabriella had taken a seat on the couch, and looked at her, "I wanted to see you." "and why was that Gabriella?" "Well you're my mother.."

Her real mother sighed, and sat down beside her, "Gabriella-" "Why do you keep saying my name like that?" Her mother sighed, and the phone rang, and she put her finger up, "One minute." she got up and went into the kitchen. Gabriella stood there, and looked around the house, and her eyes landed on the picture frames on the fireplace. she heard her mother in the kitchen, "No Danny, I don't want you getting in the pool without sunblock..I don't want you to burn.. I love you sweetie."

Gabriella looked at the pictures, pictures of two younger boys. Her mother came back into the room. Gabriella looked at her, "I have brothers?" Her mother named Rosalee, nodded, "Yes." she looked at the pictures, "How old are they?" "10 and 7." she sighed, "Do they know about me?"

Rosalee looked at her crossing her arms, "Gabriella, I think me and you should have a talk." Gabriella bit her lip, and sat down, "Okay." Rosalee sighed, "Gabriella, I..when I had you, your father well, he was killed by a drunk driver, and umm well, I just..I couldn't take care of you-" "Did you still love me though?"

Rosalee sighed, "No...I..I didn't Gabriella...I'm sorry you were a big mistake.. that..that should of never happened." Gabriella looked at her, her heart breaking, "I..I..I gotta go.." she got up from the couch and ran to the front door and walked to the car in tears and getting into the passenger seat.

"Brie, what's a matter-" Gabriella shook her head, "No..No..No! Don't touch me!" she cried, shaking with sobs. Troy looked at the broken girl, "Brie, tell me, what happened, did you see her?" Gabriella sniffled, "I..she hates me...Troy...she hates me-" "that's not true-" "It is!" she turned to him, "S-She.. she said she never loved me, she said I was a big mistake and I wasen't ever suppose to happen! and..and I look just like her Troy! I look like her!"

Troy looked at her, "Brie..." she shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning her head against the window. Troy sighed, looking at her and then at the door to the house Gabriella had just come from. It was reckless, but this woman had to be talked to. Taking off his seatbelt, he opened the car door. Gabriella watched him walk to the front door, and knock. Her 'mother' opened the door, eyeing Troy like he was an insect. "Can I help you?"

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Hey, I'm uh...I'm a friend of Gabriella's." "I already talked to her-" "no, you talked down to her...you hurt her-" Rosalee shook her head, "I don't know what your talking about-" "No child is a mistake Miss Carter." Troy said, getting into her face about it, "certainly not Gabriella. What would you do if your mother said that to you?"

"My mother did say that to me, I turned out just fine." Troy shook his head, "No. You didn't," her eyes narrowed. "what do you mean-" "I may not know you, and I may not have known your mother, but if she had said to you what you just said to Gabriella, then she's better -way better- off with out you."

Rosalee looked at him, "How dare you speak to me this way-" "How dare you speak to Gabriella this way... Gabriella is a real special girl, one of a kind actually, there's not many people out there like her, she's loving, caring, beautiful, smart, she got a scholarship to Stanford! to Stanford! and you're telling her she's a mistake? she's far from that Miss Carter, she is so far from that, and is worth so much more then that.."

He walked away and went to the car and found Gabriella curled up in a ball on her seat, "Brie.. baby, it's okay.." he rubbed her back, she shook her head, "I...I look so much like her Troy...I..I didn't ask to be born, why did she have me!" she cried in her hands.

"Hey...hey.." he cooed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling in for a hug, his eyes looked up where Rosalee was still standing. He glared at her, his eyes burning a hundred years of hate against her. She shook her head, retreating back to her house.

Gabriella sobbed against him, "it's all right." "No it's not...she-she hates me...she hates me." "Brie, she doesn't know what she's missing by not being in your life. If your father was alive then-" she looked at him, "he's not Troy. He's not."

He kissed her forehead, "Don't beat yourself up over this, You have me, Andrew, James, Lilly, Taylor, Shar, Chad, and the whole gang, your very loved Gabriella, don't let one person change that, your the strongest person I know."

He cupped her cheeks, "cause I know the real Gabriella.. and I think she's pretty great." Gabriella smiled sadly, and wiped her tears away, "I..I love you Troy." she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips.

He kissed her lips back, after thirty minutes, he pulled away. "Let's get you home." She shook her head, "No...i don't want to go home yet...I just...I need to de-stress." Troy nodded, sitting in the driver's seat and putting it into gear. "The beach it is." She looked at him, "why the beach?" He smirked, looking at her. "Because...it's theraputic there, lots of stones to throw."

The beach was calm and soothing. Gabriella and Troy were in their bathing suits and were jumping around in the water. Gabriella was kicking her feet in the water and splashing around as the water was up passed her knees.

She giggled as she got on Troy's shoulders and then he flipped her backwards. she gasped, "Troy! so not funny!" he chuckled helping her up, and crashing his lips onto hers. Gabriella giggled and cupped his face kissing him back.

They held each other's hand, and they were walking on the beach, "So umm I've been meaning to ask you something." he looked at her, "what's that?" she sighed hugging his arm, "Well I know you and Wyatt Daniels don't get a long" Troy snarled at the name, "But he invited Me, Shar, and Tay to go to his halloween party..."

"And...your going?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Well...only if you go with me." He rolled his eyes, "you want Wyatt to get his ass kicked. Your diabolical Miss Montez." Gabriella giggled, "no I just want you there..in case Wyatt tries anything." "Why would he?" "I just...he stares at me at school, and I don't like it. So I want you as a body guard. You can wear a mask so he doesn't recognize you, and I can wear one too...so we both can be mysterious."

Troy smiled, pulling her close to him, her body crushing against his. No space. "I love a good mystery." Gabriella giggled, "don't I know it." Troy chuckled, "I'll be the phantom and you can be the beautiful girl I take to my basement underground home." Gabriella smiled, "and you have your way?" "Oh your psychic."

Gabriella giggled, "In your dreams." he chuckled, "ow that hurt montez." she smiled, "And so does the first time for a girl." he wrapped his arms around her, "I wouldn't dream of rushing you into anything." he kissed her temple, "I was just joking, I'm ready when your ready."

She smiled, "Thank you." she pecked his lips, "I'm going to the halloween store with chad tomorrow, so I'll let you know what my costume is." he nodded, "Get something that's not too revealing." Gabriella giggled, "aww that means I can't be a stripper?" he chuckled, "Ha, Ha very funny." "You know you love me."


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella walked into the Halloween store with chad, tugging on his arm. "But..But I want a pretzel." he whined. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No, I promised Taylor that I would help you with your strange eating habits." he sighed, "Why do you woman do this?!" she rolled her eyes and looked around, she smiled as she found a white gown with white wings, "Aww chad isn't this cute? I can be an angel and Troy can be my knight.."

She looked at it, then said, "Chad...Chad?" _Smash! _Gabriella jumped and saw Chad standing there with his hands behind his back, as the crystal ball on the counter was broken to pieces on the floor. Gabriella sighed, "Chad!" she got on the floor picking up some of the pieces. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." A voice spoke, "No..it's..It's fine.. I got it."

She looked up, and brown eyes met the identical brown eyes and the man's eyes went wide, "G-Gabriella?" Gabriella stood up, backing a way, "W-who are you?" he looked at her, "Gabriella, I'm your father, I've been looking for you.. where-" "I gotta go." she ran out of the store and Chad looked at him, "Let me ask you, If a peanut don't explode in regular lemonade..will it exploade in pink lemonade?"

The man looks at Chad, "Uhm...I don't know..." he looks over Chad's shoulder at the door where Gabriella just ran out. Chad was rambling, "cause my girlfriend said that if you put a peanut in lemonade it'll explode. I tried that, it didn't work...but what about pink lemonade-"

"Uh..ex-excuse me." he said, going out the door and looking both ways for Gabriella, he went to the left and followed his gut instinct. Please have her gone this way, he told himself.

Gabriella sat at the bench in the middle of the of the food court waiting for Taylor to come back from JCPenny's. She couldn't believe she saw him. her real father. she can't.. she just couldn't bare to see another parent. she couldn't be in anymore pain.

Taylor tapped on her shoulder, Gabriella jumped, Taylor jumped back, "Hey." Gabriella ran a hand down her face, "I..I'm sorry." Taylor smiled, "Hey it's fine.. where's chad?"

Gabriella stood up, "Umm his back at the halloween store..." Taylor looked at her, "are you okay?" Gabriella's eyes landed on her 'father' that was looking around for her. she gulped, "I..let's go get him.. come on." she locked elbows with her and walked the other way.

She looked back and saw him still searching for her, and she turned back around. she then pulled out her cell phone, and sent a simple text to Troy,

_I need you. I'm at the mall, it's an emergency. - Gabi. _

Taylor looked at her, "Gabi, you sure you okay?" Gabriella nodded, "I'm more than okay, I'm great.." Taylor nodded, and they walked into Vanity.

Gabriella was looking behind her shoulder carefully for two reasons. making sure her 'father' didn't find her, and waiting for Troy to show up. Taylor looked at her, "Gabi, what do you think of these jeans, aren't they cute?" Gabriella smiled at her, "They look cute tay.." she looked back, "Gabs, you alright?"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry..I just.." her phone vibrated, and she looked at the text,

_'I'm at the food court. -Troy'_

She sighed sending a simple text back,

_Come to Vanity please. -Gabi._

And she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

A few minutes later Troy walked in, "Gabs." Gabriella ran to him and held onto him tight, "T-Troy..my..my real dad is here, I saw him, and..and..I think his trying to look for me.. I can't face that again Troy..I just can't.."

Troy rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "Hey...it's fine. It's all right, I'm here..." Gabriella held him tightly, shaking her head against his chest. "I don't want to hear it again-I don't want to hear him say what my 'mother' told me...I can't hear it again."

Troy rubbed her back, looking up at Taylor, "give us a minute." he mouthed, Taylor nodded and walked to the counter to pay for her jeans.

He held her cheeks, "Brie.. do.. do you really think his going to say that." Gabriella nodded, "I..If my said he was dead, then..then he probably wanted me to know that.. so..so he wouldn't have to see me." she bit her lip.

Troy tilted her chin, "do you want me to talk to the guy?-" Gabriella shook her head, "No! cause his going to find me." Troy shook his head, "He won't baby, I promise, I'll talk to him, I'll take to him." he kissed her forehead, "Where is he?"

Gabriella gulped, "At the halloween store." Troy nodded, "Okay, stay here with tay, and I'll go talk to him..and find chad."

Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking into the halloween store and seeing a tall man at the counter writing on the notepad. "Hey man." he spoke. The man looked up, and smiled, "Hi, may I help you with something?" The man had the identical brown eyes just like Gabriella.

"Umm...well, listen, my girlfriend, she is kind of afraid of you." he raised a brow, "who is your girlfriend?" "She's Gabriella... Listen, I..I don't think you should talk to her.. alright? she's been broken inside ever since her 'mother' talked down to her, she doesn't need to hear it from anybody else..so please just leave her alone."

Greg looked at Troy, "I just wanted to see her-" "Well stay away from her, she's been through enough." Greg lifted his hands, "I don't know what I did, but I apologize deeply...I just wanted to see my daughter; her own mother lied about my so called death to keep me away."

Troy looked at him, was about to speak when a crash! Filled the silence, "Fuck!" he heard a yell, "Excuse me." Troy said, walking to the source, he saw Chad huddled over something, cursing every now and then when something cut in to his hand. "Chad?" "Huh? What?!"

He looked over his shoulder, "oh Troy, it's just you..." "what the hell are you doing?" "I'm building a rocketship-what's it look like? I'm fixing a crystal ball...that I may have accidentally broke."

Troy sighed, and shook his head, "dude, look, leave it alone, and I'll pay for it, Just go to Taylor and Gabriella, their at JCPenny's." Chad sighed, "Okay, Fine." and he walked out of the halloween store. Trou sighed going over to him, "What do you mean her mother lied about your death?"

Greg sighed, "Well I'm alive aren't I? she lied about my death to keep me away from my little girl.. so I couldn't get a hold of my daughter or get her back from child services." Troy bit his lip, "well, you're so called 'Wife' or whatever you are now, told Gabriella she was a big mistake and said all cruel things to her.. that Gabriella never needed to hear from anybody..Gabriella is a real special girl, she's one of a kind, she's beautiful.. inside and out.. and I'm a happy man to know she's mine."

Greg looked at him, "I don't want to hurt her. I just want to see her-I've been looking for her-" "She has a family. I know her parents, I know her brother-" "I'm her family." "Where were you for 16 years?" Greg sighed, pinching hte bridge of his nose. "I thought we discussed this." "Just stay away from her all right?"

Troy walked toward the door, his hand on the handle when Greg stopped him, "We weren't married; me and Rosalee...she was-probably still is- a crack addict. I -at the time-didn't go two days without being drunk as hell." Troy turned, "so that's how Gabriella was conceived then...not out of love?"

"I was drunk and she was high-" "Doesn't matter!" Troy yelled, "you know what..? You don't deserve her. Her mother doesn't deserve her. She's better off without either of you." And with that he walked out of the store.

Gabriella and Taylor were walking out of JCPenny's. "Well I got my Halloween Costume for tonight." Taylor said. Gabriella giggled, "I..I do too...but it's at the halloween store." she sighed. Taylor smiled, "Do you want me to get it for you?" Gabriella smiled, "Would you?"

Taylor nodded, "Of course...what is it?" Gabriella smiled, "It's a angel costume...and tay..I need to tell you something...I haven't told shar yet, so you got to keep it between us."

Taylor nodded, "I promise." Gabriella took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready to make love with Troy." Taylor smiled, "Oh my gosh! really? are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "I am so sure, I love him, I've loved him since the day I met him, he makes me feel happy.. I love him so much Tay.. his my life.. and..and I wanna show him.."

Taylor smiled, "Congradulations Girly..I'm happy for you." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks." and then Troy walked up to her, "Brie.. I...I handled him, I don't think his ever going to bother you again." Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, "I love you Troy.."

He smiled leaning his forehead on hers, "I love you too.." she looked into his eyes, "And Friday Night, Wear a Knight Shiny Armor costume.." he chuckled, "why?" she smiled, "Just do it...you won't regret it."

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

The party was blasting, and people were dancing like crazy. Gabriella walked in wearing the angel outfit. she looked around and found Taylor and Chad. "Tay!" Taylor looked at her, she was dressed as Cinderella and Chad was her prince charming.

She smiled, "Is troy here yet?" Chad nodded, "His over with Ryan." Gabriella nodded and walked passed them and saw Troy wearing the shiny knight armor costume talking to Ryan. Gabriella walked to him and grabbed his hand, "I'm so glad you came."

Troy looked at her, his eyes looking her up and down, "You look...beautiful." Gabriella smiled, looking down, "Thank you-" "Hey!" A voice shouted over the music, Gabriella and Troy look up, seeing Wyatt dressed as a..."Oh...hey Wyatt. Nice uh...what are you exactly?" "Dobby."

Gabriella looked at Troy, Wyatt rolled his eyes, "A house elf from Harry Potter. I thought of dressing something poor, since I'm always dressed as a rich guy every year." Gabriella bit her lip, looking up at Troy, who had a possessive hand on her waist. He never liked Wyatt. Never.

Gabriella looked up at him, and whispered, "don't let him bother you." Troy held her tighter to him. Wyatt smirked, "And Gabriella, you look amazingly beautiful as always." she smiled, and nodded, "thanks wyatt." he nodded, and looked at Troy, "Troy.. I'll see you at practice monday morning." Troy looked at him, "yeah." Wyatt walked on talking to other people, and a slow song came on.

Gabriella smiled, "Troy, dance with me?" he smiled as she led him to the dance floor wrapping her arms around his neck gently. he smiled at her, "You look really beautiful tonight Gabriella." she blushed, "You know when wyatt says it, it doesn't mean a thing to me, but when you say it, it means everything to me." she smiled.

he kissed her lips softly, "I love you Gabriella." he breathed out. she smiled, and kissed him, and leaned her forehead on his. "Prove it." Troy looked at her, "What?" she smiled going to her small purse pulling out a small hotel key room, "I got us a room, Troy, I love you, you're my life, and..and I've loved you ever since I first met you.. I know I'm ready.. cause I know you'll take care of me.. so show me how much you love me." she kissed him softly, "Don't worry, I'm on the pill, and brought protection for you." she whispered.

Troy cupped her cheek, "Brie..baby, are you sure? are you positive?" she smiled nodding, "I want nothing more than to share this with you.." he looked at her, his eyes sparkling, "Brie..." she smiled, "come on." she grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs that lead to the elavator to take them upstairs.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Troy pressed Gabriella against the wall, his lips crushing on to hers and his hands roaming her body. She moaned when his lips started to attack the flesh on her neck, nipping and sucking. Marking her. "Troy..." she ran her hands through his hair and arching as much of herself into him. Her hips rubbing against his growing erection.

The elavator dinged and the doors opened. Gabriella giggled pushing him off gently. "Come on." she grabbed his hand and ran to the room. Gabriella was putting the card in the door handle as Troy kissed up and around her shoulder.

Gabriella giggled and the door opened and they walked in, and Gabriella pushed the door behind him, and took off his his shiny armor. He smiled stripping off her wings letting them fall on the floor. Gabriella giggled kicking off her heels and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He pushed her up against the wall kissing her passionately. Gabriella slipped of his long grey sleeved shirt throwing it on the floor and running her hand down his chest, and then kissing down his happy trail.

His body shuddered, "Brie.." he moaned, "the things you do to me." She giggled, looking at him. "What do I do to you?" Troy laughed, picking her up once again and taking her to mattress and lying her flat as he kissed her passionately, his fingers going behind her shoulders and unzipping the back of the dress slowly. Gabriella shivered as her fingers raked over his back and then tangled themselves in his hair.

Troy smirked and stripped the dress off of her and kissed up her stomach. Gabriella held up her hands beside her shoulders as she did this. "Oh.." she moaned, and he licked between the crease of her breasts.

Gabriella moaned more, "Oh Troy.." as he slipped down her underwear, Gabriella unbuckled the belt on his pants, and then sliding them down along with his underwear, "Wow." he chuckled, and crawled further on her on the bed and he began kissing and sucking her neck. "Brie.. baby, I love you so much."

Gabriella giggled, cupping his face, trying to catch their breaths, they haven't even made love yet, they were just that into each other. she breathed heavily, "Troy..I love you, and..and I trust you."

His thumbs went under the elastic of her panties, slipping them off and throwing them..somewhere in the room. Her bra was the last to go.

Gabriella lulled her head back, it was hard to slide his boxers off when he was making her body feel...things that she didn't know it could feel, and then there was his hands! His WONDERFUL hands! A girl could love those! "You..." he whispered against her skin, "are my princess...I'd never hurt you. Not ever."

Gabriella moaned as he bit down on her neck, making sure to leave a mark. Gabriella looked at him in the eyes. "A-Are you nervous?" he shook his head, "No..but I know you are, I can tell, are you sure about this? once I do this, there is no turning back."

Gabriella nodded, "I'm sure." he was still ontop of her, and she sat up beside him, and grabbed a condom out of her bag ripping it open, and slipping it on his cock. Gabriella looked him in the eyes and layed back on the pillow, "Okay..I'm ready.." she held onto his shoulders.

Slowly, he entered her. Gabriella fought to keep the tears behind her eyes. "Brie..." he whispered, "Let me know when you want me to stop-" "No.." she got out, digging her nails into his back, "D-Don't stop..."

Troy pulled out slowly, then pushed in a little further, and it wasn't long until the pain was replaced with pleasure. Sweet and bittersweet pleasure.

"Troy.." she moaned softly, "oh...Troy...faster...Troy..." Troy pumped in and out of her faster and faster. Their moans echoing off the walls of the hotel room.

They went on for about an hour and 30 minutes and that's when Troy collapsed ontop of her, but held himself up by his arms on the bed over her, "Brie..you okay?" she smiled sweetly, running her hand down his face, and placing it on his neck, "I'm fine." she kissed his lips.

"I..I I love you." he smiled, "I love you too..so much." he leaned his forehead against her, smiling. Gabriella giggled, "You're smiling.. Is that going to stay like that forever?" she asked.

"As long as I'm with you..." Troy whispered, kissing her lips softly. Gabriella ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. He chuckled, pecking her lips once before rolling over to the side of her and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I love you.." he whispered into her ear, kissing her temple slightly, Gabriella smiled looking into his deep blue eyes. "I love you...always."

He held her close, pecking her lips lightly a few times, and then her phone went off. she groaned and she went to her small purse that was laying on the floor. "Hello?" "Where are you and Troy?" Gabriella smiled, "Relax tay, me and Troy are in the hotel room." Taylor giggled, "Oh my gosh! you did it?!" Gabriella laughed, "Tay, shut up.." "So you did! I am so happy for you!"

Gabriella giggled, "thanks tay, well I gotta go spend some time with my wonderful boyfriend." she hung up, turning back around and laying on Troy's chest.

"Feel safe in your arms." he smiled, "Cause you are safe in my arms, cause I won't ever let anybody hurt you." Gabriella smiled, "Well we have this room for one whole night, let's get some sleep, okay?"

Troy nodded, "as long as you stay in my arms." Gabriella smiled, I won't leave. ever." she layed her head on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her forehead, and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, Troy was wearing his practice jersey, and Gabriella was walking with him to gym. "So you get to meet your new coach today?" Gabriella smiled. He kissed her lips, "Don't remind me. I can't believe Coach Hart quit... I wonder who's going to replace him."

she ran a hand through his hair, "Let's hope his good, for your sake." he smiled leaning his forehead on hers, "Get to class.." she laughed pecking his lips, "I love you Troy." "I love you too Brie." she smiled turning the other way and leaving.

When Troy got into the gym, Chad came over to him, "Dude, you should meet the coach, his a cool dude." Troy chuckled, "Well I might as well since his going to be the coach for the rest of the year." Troy walked over to the tall man that was looking at the clipboard. "Hey Man, since you're the new gym coach, I was wanting to introduce myself.. I'm Troy Bolton, Captain." he held out his hand.

The man looked at him, with the same deep blue eyes that Troy had. "T-Troy?" Troy looked at him, and noticed him from the pictures his mom showed him as a child. he gulped, "D-D-Dad..?" Jack smiled, "Son, it's..wow, you've really grown.." Troy shuffled his feet, "At least one of us has." he muttered.

Jack looked at him, "Hey..uh..how's your mom-" "She's fine. I'm taking care of her, and she takes care of me. We don't need you." With that he marched off toward where the other team members were standing, waiting for basketball drills to start.

Troy needed the stress relief. Jack sighed, looking where Troy was stretching his legs and getting ready for a drill. He sighed, blowing the whistle, "all right! I want you to do 5 laps around this gym! Then run across it twice and then suicide jumps-as much as you can do! And...GO!"

After practice, Troy was wiping his face off with a towel on the bleachers. Gabriella walked through the two double doors and tip toed beside him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" he chuckled, standing up, and turning to face her, "The most beautiful wonderful girlfriend ever." he pulled her close, kissing her lips.

Gabriella smiled, "How was practice? did you like the new coach?" he held her hand sighing, "Brie.. I..I don't like him very well..at all." Gabriella frowned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips. "Save public display of affection for another time." said a voice behind them.

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart. Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I'm sorry Coach-" "Bolton." Gabriella raised a brow, and looked at Troy who was shuffling his feet. "Who are you?" Jack asked.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand, "I'm Gabriella Montez-" "She's my girlfriend." Troy said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" Jack sighed, "Listen, Gabriella, I don't know what the other coach let you do, but umm, no one is aloud in here after practice...are we clear Miss Montez?" Gabriella bit her lip, but nodded, "Yes Mister Bolton-" "Sir." she gulped, "Sir."

Gabriella turned towards Troy, "Uhm...see you later, Troy." Troy nodded, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. To piss of his son of a bitch father, he could've french kissed her right there, but he wouldn't do that. To Troy, Jack wasn't his father-never would be-he is just his coach. "See you Babe."

Gabriella walked out of the gym, Troy glared at his dad. "What?" Jack asked, Troy continues to glare, "She's my girlfriend-" "and this is my gym-" "My school. My girlfriend. My life-word of advice, stay out of it!"

Jack glared at him, "I'm just trying to-" "Don't try anything.. if you know what's good for you." he threw his towel at him, and glared at him coldly walking into the locker room. Jack squeezed his hands into the towel tightly. he needs to have a little chat with little Miss Montez.

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

Gabriella sat in French class, twirling her hair in her fingers, until the teacher spoke, "Gabriella." Gabriella looked up, "It seems like...Coach Bolton would like to have a word with you." Gabriella gulped, nodding, picking up her books and lifting her backpack and clutching it close.

she made her way into the gym, and into the coach's office. she knocked on the doorframe. Jack looked up, "You..wanted to umm see me?-" "Take a seat." Gabriella nodded, and took a seat. Jack walked closer to her, "So, tell me Gabriella, how long have you and Troy been together?" Gabriella gulped, "Just a few months, but I known him since I was 8.. unlike you." she said. he glared at her, "What the hell is that suppose to mean-" "It means that I don't think it's a good thing you be near Troy-"

That did it, he pushed her against the wall. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, then opened them, "Let's get one damn thing straight Montez.. Troy is my son, nothing to you! I'm not going to let anyone come between us, not in even whores like you!"

Gabriella whimpered, "Coach Bolton, you need to let go of me-" he squeezed her wrist, then she did the only thing she could do, she spat in his eye, and ran down the hallway out of the gym, and ran as fast as she could.

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

At lunch, Chad sat there with a glass of Kool-Aid. "Okay, let's try this now." he threw the peanut in, and covered himself. everybody rolled their eyes.

Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella. he looked at her, "Babe, aren't you hungry?" he looked at her plate, she hasn't touched anything. Gabriella just shook her head, and looked away.

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" she shook her head and pushed her tray away as she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Troy watched her leave, as did everyone else-minus Chad, but then again, he's still trying to figure out the 'exploding peanut' thing. "Oh! Milk!"

He cheers, grabbing Kelsi's milk and dropping another peanut in it; covering himself. No explosion. "Dammit!" "Guys, excuse me..." Troy said standing up and walking out of the cafeteria. He looked left, then right. "Brie?" he called out, his best bet was the roof top garden. So he went there first.

Troy walked up the steps, "Brie." she was sitting on the steps, and she looked away from him. "Brie.. talk to me please." he sat beside her wrapping her up in his arms. Gabriella rested her hands on his lap. "Brie..please, I wanna hear you talk, please baby, please... what did I do?" Gabriella sniffled, looking him in the eyes, "If..If I tell you, promise me right now you won't do anything about it, and you'll stay out of it?"

he looked at her, then sighed, "Okay, I promise." she took a deep breath, "In French class today, I was called down to Coach Bolton's office...and..and well, he was asking me questions about us, and asking me how long we had been together, and I told him a few months, but that I've known you since we were 8 unlike him and he asked me what that was suppose to mean, and I said that I thought it would be a good idea, that he didn't come near you..and..and.."

she looked away, "He pushed me...and..and he said that no one.. no one was going to come between you two.. he said he wasen't going to let me get between you two.." she looked at him, "I'm so so sorry Troy.." she buried her face into his chest.

"Hey..." Troy whispered, pulling her in towards him. "You have nothing to apologize for." Gabriella sniffled, "I just...I don't trust him." "And you have every right not to." She looked up at his big blue eyes, "Huh?" Troy sighed, "Brie...you think that your family situation is fucked up right?"

Gabriella nods, Troy chuckled hollowly, "well...my dad left me and my mom when I was 3, he chose drugs over his kid and wife; he's been in and out of jail for...years. How he's here? I don't know, I don't want him here, but I have to deal with it."

Gabriella sniffled, "He...he was in jail." Troy nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes...for drug possession, grand theft auto...theft, soliciting-the list goes on...point is, if you don't trust him, that's fine. In fact, I'd prefer it. I don't trust the guy." "Troy-" Troy wasn't done ranting, "Brie, JACK may be my BIOLOGICAL father, but he will never be my father; JACK is a sperm donor to my mom and that's all."

Gabriella sniffled, Troy lifted her on his lap, moving some of her hair out of the way, he held her close as she looked at him, "Brie, don't waste those tears on him..." Gabriella sniffled, "It just...it scared me a little bit-"

he kissed her lips, "You don't have to be afraid of anything.. I love you, and let me tell you something," he held her hand, "Nothing or Anyone is going to come between us.. you're my world, my rock, my life, my soul, my sun, you have my heart..I love you."

Gabriella smiled, and hugged him, "Oh Troy! I love you so much!" he held her close, "I love you too baby brie.." he whispered, "So much." Gabriella looked at him, "I..I think you're going to make an amazing father someday." she giggled.

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers. "Hey...come on." he stood up, holding her bridal style. She giggled, "where are we going?" Troy looked at her smirking, "out to lunch so you can get food in you." "Troy-" "skipping school once in a while is healthy. Come on." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, "I'm trusting you Wildcat."

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

Lucille was sitting in the kitchen paying some bills, then there was a knock at the door. Lucille sighed, taking off her glasses and going to the door. she looked at the tall man infront of her, "J-Jack.. what..what in the hell are you doing here?!" she shouted.

he sighed, "Lucille, I'm the new basketball coach at East High.. and I saw Troy today, and..and I wanna be able to see my son-" "That's not my choice anymore Jack, and it's up to Troy, and I don't think he wants you in his life, his almost 18."

Troy and Gabriella were walking through the other door, and were laughing until they got into the kitchen. Troy narrowed his eyes, "Mom get the hell away from him." He growled. Lucille looked at her son, "Sweetie, it's fine-" "No mom. get away from him, he doesn't deserve us..after what he did."

Jack sighed, "Troy, I know you're angry-" "Angry? Nah, just pissed the hell off.. what the hell are you doing here anyway?" "I wanted to see you son, I..I wanted to be in your life again-" "No chance in hell." Troy spoke.

Jack sighed, "Troy please-" Gabriella stepped in, "Jack, you need to finally listen to you're son..." Troy grabbed her shoulder, "Brie-" she pulled back glaring at Jack, "Troy is a grown man, a man that grew up without a father and was better off without you... Troy doesn't need you anymore...Troy does everything for me, does everything in his power to protect me, and now I'm protecting him... leave Troy alone.."

Jack looked at her, "Montez, this has nothing to do with you! You are nothing to Troy! you have nothing of Troy's! so you're nothing to him! you're not his family!"

Troy moved Gabriella behind him, getting into his father's face. "You don't talk to her like that!" Troy yelled, Lucille grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders gently, "Sweetie, come on...this is going to get ugly-"

"No," Gabriella said, "I'm staying." Troy looked from Jack to her, "Brie, you should go where it's safe..." he then continued to glare at his father. Gabriella bit her lip, but shook her head, "I'm staying here."

Troy looked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I want you in the other room with my mom, please brie, I'll be there in a minute." She shook her head, "No.. We're all in this together." he smiled, and turned around to face Jack, "You need to leave!" Jack stiffened, "Troy, come on, I'm trying to reach out to you-" "I don't want you doing anything for me.. I don't need you, I don't like you, I don't want you, and I definetly don't love you! You are not my father!" he yelled and pushed him back, "Get the fuck out of house!"

Jack looked at him, "don't use this tone with me-" "You're not my father!" Troy shouted, "Get out!" and he pushed him out the door. Gabriella hugged him tightly, and looked up at him, "Troy..everything's going to be okay.." "Brie..I..he left me when I was 3... I just can't have him come back into my life like nothing ever happened." Gabriella sighed, running a hand through his hair, "And you don't have too... all we need is each other, and that's what we have.. each other..do you love me Troy?"

He nodded, "So much." she smiled, "Then have faith.." he smiled pulling her close, and kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear, "You are my family. you're my life." she smiled, and cupped his cheek, and kissing his lips, and leaning her forehead against his, "I love you Troy..."

He kissed her lips gently, "I love you too..." Lucille cleared her throat, the two love-struck teens looked up at her. "Troy...me and you need to talk. Gabriella," her look was apologetic, "you can come back later, but this is important." Gabriella nodded, "Okay..." she turned to Troy, "Be safe. I love you."

He pecked her lips, "You too." Gabriella smiled, walking out the door. Troy looked at his mother, his smile gone and eyes hardened. "If we're talking about him-" "We have too talk about Jac-" "I don't want too." "Honey, he is your father-" "your defending that asshole!?"

"I'm not! He just has a point, and until your 18, he has every right to see you!" "No! He doesn't! I don't want him too!" "Troy-" "I hate him mom! I can't stand him! I just want him in jail! Stay there!"

Lucille sighed, "Troy, I know he did wrong-" "No mom! I don't need him! listen to me... I've gone 13 years without him I can go 13 more. I've been better off without him! I've learned how to play basketball without him, I"ve learned how to shave, I've learned how to drive, I've learned how to fight without him, had 13 birthdays without him, he didn't even send me a damn card! damn with him!" he shouted.

Lucille sighed, Troy continued, "I don't need him then I don't need him now.. I don't need him to teach me anything about how to be a father cause I sure as hell will be a better father then he ever was, cause there's not a damn thing he can tell me on how to love my kids!"

Lucille sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Troy...just...give him a chance please?" "Fuck no." Troy scoffed, shaking his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started to walk out the door. That's when Lucille grabbed his shoulder, yanking him backwards. "Troy...please, he-...everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?"

"No." Troy said, not looking back at his mom. "Not everyone. Not him." He yanked his shoulder out of his mother's hand and walked out the door, he needed to clear his head. Stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets, he walked in the direction of the park. For some reason, he always ended there when he walked to clear his head.

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

Gabriella hugged her arms around herself, the clouds were grey and thick; rain storm. Her hood was up, Gabriella loved the rain, but hated storms. "Hey!" She doens't slow down, but she doesn't speed up either. "Gabriella! Please, I just want to talk to you..." she bit her lip, stopping and digging her nails into her palms.

She heard the slamming of a car door, and then the guy from the Halloween store-her father-was standing in front of her. "What?" she asked, "if your going to tell me that I was a-augh!" Gabriella didn't see the hug coming, but Greg pulled in to a hug and then pulled away slightly. "I can give you a ride..." she shook her head, "No, I don't get into cars with people I don't know."

Greg smirked, "Smart girl, but...I'm your father...and I'd like to know my daughter." "I can't..I'm sorry," she walked around him, he sighed, turning around to her back. "It's going to storm tonight...you'll get home faster! I have heated seats!" Gabriella stopped in her tracks turning 90 degrees toward him. "I don't know you!" "You can...Gabriella, I am your father. Please?"

Gabriella sighed, looking towards the way home. Gabriella sighed, and looked at him, "You promise you'll take me straight home?" Greg nodded, "Absolutely." she sighed but nodded, "great." he smiled, and they walked to his car, and he opened the door for her, and she got in and he shut it. he got in the other side and he drove off.

She played with her phone, and looked out the window. "So umm when did you come to Alberquerque?" she looked at him, "when did you and 'mother'?" she said looking away. Greg sighed, "Umm I don't know about here, but I just got here about a year ago...I've been trying to find you." Gabriella didn't say anything, she just looked out the window. "so umm I heard about you and stanford.." Gabriella looked at him, "how did you-" "You're boyfriend told me." she sighed, and smiled at the thought of Troy and looked back out the window.

"I'm proud of you-" Gabriella sighed, "Listen, you seem like a nice guy and all, but you know, I really don't wanna hear that I was a mistake here anytime soon.. You're not my father, I'm sorry, James Montez is my father, and Lilly Montez is my mother.. you abandoned me when I was 2... so you did it for a reason, you didn't want me, so why do you want me now?"

Greg sighed, "Gabriella, you don't understand, it's kind of hard to explain." Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her hands. "Then try to explain it to me." Greg sighed, tightening and loosening his grip on the wheel, "well-" "Turn here." Gabriella said, Greg turned. "it's...when Rosalee told me she was pregnant, I was...well, I was happy. Excited even."

Gabriella lifted her head slightly to peek at him through her lashes. "You-you were?" he nodded, "yeah..I was ready to be a father. But...Rosalee thought I wasn't...so she left. I couldn't find her; I tried, but I couldn't. Then after nine months, I tried to find you." Gabriella closed her eyes, "I was in london till I was 8. At an Orphanage there." Greg looked at her through the corner of his eye, "I looked in all the orphanages...but I didn't have a picture of you. So...I was lost."

Gabriella bit her, "So...you tried to find me. But...Rosalee didn't want you to know me?" "Your mother-" "Don't call her that." "She is your moth-" "No she's not." Gabriella looked out the window, Greg sighed, and the conversation ended there. For a few moments. Gabriella told Greg when to turn. She was looking around the car, she spotted something in the ashtray, picking them up in her hand. "What are these?"

Greg looks at her in a sideways glance, "My AA chips." Gabriella read one of the chips, '50 days sober', "Your an alcoholic?" Greg chuckles, "No...honey, I am an alcoholic." She looks at him, "But you have-" "Alcoholism is something I live with. The temptation to cave and splurge on beer will always be there...but I'm learning to get a handle on it."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking at the chips again and then setting them down in the ashtray again. "What's your most recent one?" Greg couldn't but smile, "I'll get my 1 year sober chip tomorrow at the meeting."

Gabriella nodded, and looked to see they were on her street. "My house is right there." he pulled up, and she looked at him, "umm thanks for the ride.. it was nice talking to you." she spoke. he smiled, "It was nice seeing you Gabriella." she nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt, and was getting out of the car, and then she stopped and looked at him,

"Do you like barbeque?" he smiled, "Yeah I do." she smiled, "My family is having a barbeque tomorrow.. my adopted parents, my friends, my brother, and my boyfriend will be there.. would you consider going?" he smiled, "umm sure, what time?" she smiled, "5." he nodded, "I'll be here Gabriella.. bye." she nodded, "Bye."

Gabriella made her way to the park, and she found Troy there sitting at the wooden place. "Troy?" he looked down, "Brie..what are you doing here?" she smiled climbing up the wooden place, and sitting down beside him, "I just came here to thing about things.." she looked at him, "I bet you're here to think about your dad."

He nodded, she smiled, "Me too." he looked at her, "what do you mean?" she sighed, "He pulled up beside me while I was walking home, and well he gave me a ride home cause he wouldn't take no for an answer, but umm he started telling me that Rosalee took off when she was pregnant with me, and he couldn't find me, and he tried every orphange, but he didn't have a picture.."

She took a deep breath, "His been trying to find me Troy..all these years his been trying to find me." Troy looked at her, "Brie, are you sure that you can trust this guy?" Gabriella smiled, "I don't know.. but I do.. I wanna know more about him, and I wanna know my real dad...I love james don't get me wrong, but my biological dad.. I really wanna know him... I invited him to the barbeque tomorrow...are you going to be there?"

Troy looked at her, smiling and taking her hand. "Yeah, of course, I'll be there. You know that.." Gabriella smiled, scooting closer. "That's great, I just want you to talk to him. Please for me?" Troy sighed, "I can't say no to you can I?"

Gabriella giggled, "maybe my dad can be a surrogate dad for you...like be your dad without being your bio-dad." Troy sighed, looking at the ground before he turns his head to her. "What made you come here?" She shrugged, "Oh..I just had that feeling to come here."

Troy chuckled, "Well I'm glad you did." he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Gabriella smiled kissing his lips tenderly. "Do you wanna head home wildcat?" he smiled, "Yeah, come on, I'll walk you home." she nodded as he grabbed a hold of her hand, and they began walking.

They smiled at each other, their eyes sparkling at each other showing people they were inlove, and he pulled her close wrapping an arm around her and walking home with her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 4:40, and Gabriella was helping her mother putting things on the tables. "what time did you tell him to be gabi?" Her father james asked. she sighed, "I told him 5." James nodded, he needed to check this guy out.

Troy walked in with Chad, Andrew, and Ryan "Oh good.." Chad started, "The ultimate Montez Barbeque." he came over to the hot dogs, Lilly smacked his hand, "oww! Mrs Montez! what did I do?" she gave him a stern look, "Chad, there are other people here." Chad sighed.

Troy came over to Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her, "There's my girl." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. "I missed you wildcat." he smiled, "I've missed you too... is he here yet." she shook her head, "Not yet...Troy I'm..I'm kind of nervous, was this a good idea?" she asked him looking him in the eyes.

Troy kissed her lips softly, "He'll be here..." Gabriella bit her lip, "I hope so..." Minutes pass, and soon enough it's five o'clock. And still no Greg Carter. Gabriella sighed, sitting by the table, pushing her fries around her plate. "Brie.." Troy said, sitting next to her. "He's not...here Troy." Troy sighed, "He's probably running late. Everyone runs late..."

Gabriella sighed, "I..I'm going to go inside." she pushed her plate away and went inside. Troy sighed, "I'll go with her." he got up after her and he saw her at the fridge getting out some chocolate milk and some string cheese, shutting the fridge door with her elbow. "His not coming." she muttered.

Troy came over to her. lifting her up on the counter. "Listen, I love you baby, and if he never shows, he blew it, he doesn't know what his missing." Gabriella sighed, looking down at his hands, "I..I just don't understand it at all." he sighed, "I don't either.. I hate it when someone treats you like this." she smiled, running her hand through his hair, and kissing him passionately.

"let's forget the cookout." he smiled, "But brie-" she put a finger to his lips, "Would you rather be sitting outside in the heat, flies in your burger, or would you rather be upstairs in my room making love to me?" she giggled with a smile.

Before Gabriella could do anything, Troy crashed his lips on hers and lifted her up by grabbing her ass and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom;

Gabriella ran her hands through his hair. He pushed open the door with his back, kicking it closed with his foot and then flopping them both on the bed.

Greg pulled into the driveway, yes; he's late...but he didn't mean too, his AA meeting ran over and then there was Jack. Poor guy, he's doing so well and the withdrawals don't make it any easier.

Greg knows how that is; alcoholic's go through somewhat of the same thing. So, he had to help his friend first before coming over here. And now...Greg's knocking on the door.

James heard a knock on the front door and he went around the front to see who it was. when he got up there he saw a tall man standing at the door, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Are you Greg?" Greg jumped and turned around to come face to face with James.

Greg smiled, "Umm yeah, I'm sorry I'm late, I had this meeting and was helping out a friend.." James nodded, "That's okay. James Montez." he held out a hand. Greg shook his hand, "Nice to meet you.. Greg Carter." James nodded, "Well Gabriella is inside, so shall we go get her?" Greg nodded, "Yeah..I'd like that."

James walked infront of him opening the door. "Gabriella?" he said looking around. "Gabi?" he spoke once more. "She must be upstairs." They both walked up the stairs, and James put his hand on the knob.

"Gabi you're-" when the door opened, He saw Troy ontop of Gabriella. they were both naked, and Troy was pumping in and out of her. Gabriella looked at the door, "Oh my god!" she shrieked and pushed Troy off of her. "I...I..uh.." she stammered.

Oh Shit.

Gabriella bit her lip, "ummm we were just-" "Gabriella! were you just!..are you!... oh my god! Gabi!" James shouted. Gabriella covered herself up, "Daddy..I..me and Troy we've..we've been together so long, that..that we did it about a week ago... for the firs time-"

"You mean this isn't the first time?!" Gabriella looked at Troy, and shook her head, "No, Daddy, but..but we are safe, we..we used protection, and I'm on the pill.."

James' face was close to turning purple, Greg stepped in. "Uh...maybe you should ...go downstairs." James looked at him, "I am..sorry you..I didn't know-" "I understand, now go..you look like your head's going to explode." James took a few deep breaths, then he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Greg took a breath, not turning around. "You both have about...oh say, 15 minutes to get something -anything- covering yourselves."

Troy gulped, "I don't think-" "14." Gabriella's eyes widened, "Okay...uhm.." she got out of the bed, grabbing her yellow bathrobe and then tossing her second bathrobe-which happened to be pink- at Troy. "We're covered." Greg turned around, his lips short of being an amused smile, "you guys...really need to learn how to lock the door don't you?"

Troy's mouth dropped, his eyes bulging out of his skull. Identical to Gabriella's. "Uh...you're not-" "I mean, I know we all make mistakes like that and all...but that seems like a pretty basic thought to me..."

"Woah!" Troy said, standing up from the bed. "You're not mad?" Greg shook his head, "your human, we all are; we have urges. I understand that...you just could've locked the door. At least you were using protection." Gabriella looked at him, biting her lip, "you..I uh...I thought you wouldn't come cause you were late." "I had some uh..things to take care of." "Like?" Troy asked, Greg looked at him. "My AA meeting ran over a little, and then a friend of mine was having a hard time with his withdrawals.."

Gabriella bit her lip, and looking at him, "I..um.. well, we are going to get dressed, umm you can wait in the living room." Greg nodded and turned out the door. Gabriella shut the door behind him, and locked it. Troy smirked, "Brie." she took off her Robe, and wrapped her arms around him. "I wanna finish."

He chuckled, pecking her lips, "We can't babe." she sighed, "Fine then." she went over to the dresser, and bending down. Troy was pulling up his boxers and jeans, and he turned around to see her bend over so he could see her naked butt.

"Hey, why not we just take about 5 minutes to finish it." he smirked. Gabriella giggled pulling out her underwear out of her drawer. she giggled, "Nope. you already made up you're mind."

Troy sighed, "You wanted to at first.." Gabriella giggled, turning around and going to wrap her arms around his neck. "Hey, you're the one who said it not me.." Troy chuckled, leaning closer to her, "uh huh...well, I have a big mouth." "And a big head." Gabriella giggled, Troy laughed, shaking his head. "No that's you..cause that big brain of yours needs to fit in there somehow."

Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips softly, Troy deepened it; soon they were lying flat on the bed again. But, they were interrupted when Greg came in again; apparently, he never went down to the living room. "Hey guys, did I also tell you that putting a sock on the door could be a big help for privacy to?"

Troy looked up at him, and cleared his throat, "Umm we'll be down in a minute." Greg sighed, "Are you really going to be down in a minute?" Gabriella giggled, playing with the side of his hair. Troy smiled leaning his forehead on hers and pecking her lips.

Greg sighed, "Apparantly not." he closed the door. Gabriella smiled "His gone.." Troy smiled, looking into her eyes, "mmm-hmm." she smiled pecking his lips, "Make love to me..and don't ever stop." she whispered in his ear.

Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Troy wasn't complaining but he pulled away after five seconds, "Your dad's here...you should be visiting with him." Gabriiella sighed, "You trying to get rid of me?" Troy chuckled, shaking his head. "Far from it...it's just that he's your father."

Gabriella sighed, running her fingers through the back of his hair. he smiled kissing her lips, leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you, okay? but you need to get to know your dad, that's what you wanted, wasen't it?" Gabriella sighed, "I actually wanted to get to know both my parents, but I doubt that's going to happen."

He cupped her cheek, "Brie, you don't need her, you have me, and the rest of us, especially me." she giggled, "Wildcat, can you promise me something?" he nodded, "Yeah anything." she smiled, "Even if.. it's a big 'If' but if we ever break up.. can you promise me we will still be best friends..?"

He pecked her lips softly, leaning his forehead on hers. "I promise we'll always be friends, but if-and it's a damn big if-we do ever break up, don't expect me to go easy on any other guy you date." Gabriella giggled, "I can deal with that..."

"Really?" Gabriella giggled, then she smirked, "well...only if you can handle me interrogating any other girls that you date." Troy laughed, "We'll always have each other's backs then." "Always."

Gabriella pecked his lip lightly, and reach over on the floor with him still ontop, and reaching for her bra and shirt. Troy crawled off of her and slipped on his T-shirt.

Gabriella had her bra and shirt on. "Troy.. where did you throw my underwear?" she got up looking under the bed. He smirked coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I threw it somewhere." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "That was my second pair."

He chuckled, "Well you have more in your drawer." she rolled her eyes going over to her drawer, and getting one out and slipping it on. he smiled moving some hair out of her face, "You're beautiful." he whispered.

Gabriella smiled softly, and turned to face him, "So speaking about dating other guys... If- that's a big if, what will they have to do to get your approval?" she smiled asking.

"You sound sure of them getting my approval?" Troy asked, trying to hide

a smile. Gabriella giggled, "I'm serious.." "I'd put them through a

series of tests before I give my 'consent' to be with you." Gabriella giggled, crossing her arms over her chest, "well...I'll have to say the same for any girl you date IF we do EVER break up-which, I highly doubt."

Troy chuckled, bringing her in close to him and kissing her on the lips. "Hey, I like that your doubting it. I'm doubting it too. I want us together." Gabriella smiled into his lips, "me too."

Troy smiled, holding her face, and kissing her forehead, "Let's get downstairs." Gabriella nodded picking up her dirty clothes and putting them in the laundry basket laying in her room. as they walked downstairs, James and Lilly Montez were standing in the kitchen, and Andrew came over to Troy, "Dude, you slept with my sister!" he pushed him, Gabriella pushed him back, "Andrew! Stop it!" Greg stood there watching them.

James sighed, "Gabriella, I'm not very happy about.. about you two..you know." Gabriella sighed, "Daddy..I love him so much, and were careful, were using protection..and I'm on the pill." Lilly sighed, "Honey, but their not 100% effective."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I know..but." she went over to him and hugging him, "I love him very much, and it's our decision." Andrew wasen't happy about the news. He wanted them together, but he didn't want them to have sex. "You slept with my sister!"

Gabriella looked at him, "Andy! stop it! It wasen't just him, it was me too! so stop jumping on him-" Andrew glared at Troy. Troy sighed, "Andrew, I love your sister, alright? I won't ever do anything to hurt her." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist, "And..And I wanna marry him when we graduate.."

"Uh..." Troy said, looking at the eager faces. "Gabriella, I think that..and i"m being honest here, but I agree with your mom but I want to marry you." Gabriella bit her lip, not knowing what to say, but knowing deep down that Troy was right and Lilly was right. It was-is- reasonable to wait until after college. "I Understand..." she said, her voice soft.

James sighed, "We shall discuss this later on Gabriella." Gabriella nodded holding Troy's hand. and Andrew looked at his father, "Dad! shouldn't they.. you know, be separated or something? they had sex in your house!" Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah but it was my room." "And it should of been locked!"

James sighed, "Quiet.. let's enjoy the lovely barbeque that your mother prepared, and make our guest feel welcomed." Everybody nodded, going outside and getting food ready. Gabriella had a plate, and she handed one to Greg. he smiled, "Thanks." Gabriella smiled, "So um..do you have a job besides working at the halloween store?" she asked getting a hamburger bun.

He smiled, "umm I actually am a waiter at Callihans." her eyes went wide, "That place? that is so cool." He chuckled, "Ever been there." Gabriella shook her head, putting ketchup and cheese on her hamburger. "No, I haven't.. but me and Troy were thinking about eating there for the sweethearts dance.. and we just might now, if you can get us a discount." she giggled.

Greg laughed, "Maybe, I'll have to think about it." Gabriella giggled, "Well...I"m glad you came." Greg smiled, "Glad I could make it." his phone rang, "oh uh..excuse me." he dug his phone out of his pocket and walked into the living room as he put it to his ear when he pushed the green button.

"Hello?" "Greg..." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Jack..I can't talk right now, I'm busy-" "I don't feel so good man-oh God.." there was a sound of hurling. "Jack just...I'll be there...just let me spend time with my daughter-" "I need you man!"

Greg sighed looking at his daughter who was sitting down beside the blonde girl who was wearing alot of pink and they were laughing about something. Greg smiled, "Jack, I'll be there as soon as I can..I just..I need to be here for my daughter..I'm sorry." and he hung up the phone, sighing.

"Do you want a soda?" a voice spoke, Greg looked to his left and saw Troy giving him a coke. He smiled, "Um yeah thanks." he took a sip. Troy sighed, "umm I wanna say thanks for being cool about the whole.. you know.."

Greg nodded, "Yeah, No problem.. just don't hurt her okay? take good care of her." he looked over and saw Gabriella and Sharpay taking pictures.

Troy laughed, "I will. I'd never hurt her." Greg smiled, "Glad to hear that." He took a sip of his coke, Troy sighed, looking at him then looking away. "You have a friend name...well, whose Jack?" Greg looked at him, "you caught my call huh?" an awkward laugh, "Well he's uh...he's a friend of mine."

Troy nodded, "my uh.. "Father" is named Jack." "why the quotation marks?" "Because...I don't think of him as a father. He left me and my mom when I was 3. He's not my father." "He'll always be your father."

Greg figured out that they were talking about the same guy, "He's really trying to turn his life around. People change." "not him." Troy said, "he will never-NEVER-change."

Greg nodded, "Not that I'm trying to pry.. but umm does Gabriella like him? or have they ever met?" Troy sighed, "Yeah, he said some things to her that really you know made me pissed off.. and when you say something to her infront of me, or I hear you said something behind her back, it gets ugly, cause no one talks about her that way..no one..especially..him."

Greg sighed, and looked at Gabriella who looked over at them and smiled warmly at him and at Troy. Greg sighed, "So umm about the whole marriage thing...are you two really serious about that?"

"I'm serious about her." Troy said, stiffening his upper lip, Greg put a hand on his shoulder. "Word of advice, don't let loose ends stay loose." Troy looked at him, "what the hell does that mean?" "It means, talk to your dad; he wants to be in your life just like I want to be in Gabriella's." Troy rolled his eyes, "is he still into drugs? Cause I don't want him-"

"He's working on it. I'm helping him...like he's helping me..." "You're a drug addict?-" "No. Alcoholic. Gabriella knows this, I told her...but alcoholism is almost the same as drug addiction." "How is it-" "Doesn't matter ...just go talk to your dad."

"Maybe." Troy muttered and walked over to Gabriella and sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her and kissing her forehead. Gabriella looked at him, "What were you and my dad talking about ?" he smiled pecking her lips, "You. how wonderful you are."

Gabriella smiled, "Stop being the sweetest boyfriend ever." he chuckled, "I'll stop when you stop being the most beautiful girl in the world.. which can't happen, so I can't stop." she giggled, "Stop being so sweet." she giggled feeding him a fry, and he took it in his mouth.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Will you two get a room or just stop..I'm trying to keep down my food." Taylor nudged him, "They're inlove-" "I don't care." Gabriella giggled playing with his hair, "Troy, did you hear something?"

Troy pretended to think, "Ehh..no not really-wait, I heard the sound of my...girlfriend about to kiss me." Gabriella giggled, "what does that sound like?" "I'll give you an example." Gabriella giggled as their lips met in a soft kiss. Chad gagged, "guys! Please! Come on! I'm eating!"

Troy rolled his eyes, Gabriella smiled and held his hand, leaning her forehead against his, "Troy let's do this later so Chad won't barf on us." Troy chuckled, "Okay." he pecked her lips, and they continued with the barbeque.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy was sitting with Chad and Andrew, "So, Sharpay is making me wear this hidious pink sash for the sweethearts dance." Chad chuckled, "Dude, do you know how gay you're going to look?" Andrew glared at him, "Thank you so much." Chad nodded, "No problem buddy." Then Coach Bolton came in, "Troy.. can I talk to you for a moment."

Troy looked at him then at his two best friends, "Guys I'll be right back." Troy walked towards Jack, crossing his arms, "what?" "Listen, I know we have our differences and stuff, but the game this friday night, I don't think Gabriella should come to it."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "And why the hell not?" "Cause she's a distraction Troy. you can't be distracted or we can't win-" "Winning isn't everything.. I need my girl there-" "You either don't bring her, or you forfeit the game... I'm sorry.." he said.

Troy watched as his 'father' walked away. he bit his lip, walking up to him, "you know what?" Jack turned only half way, but Troy turned him around all the way and his fist met Jack's nose in a bloody kiss. Knocking Jack on his ass.

Troy glared at him, "I won't be there friday night.. as a matter of fact." he picked up a basketball and threw it against the wall, "I Quit!" and he walked away from him. Andrew and Chad looked at him shocked with their mouths hanging down low.

Troy pushed opened the door and running his hands through his hair. _"You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity." _Troy's eyes turned to find Gabriella walking towards him singing, _"the first time, every time when your touching me,I'll make you bloom like a flower that you've never seen, under the sun we are one buzzing energy."_

She grabbed his hands, _"Let's pollinate to create our family tree, this evolution with you comes naturally, some call it science, we call it chemistry,this is the story of the birds and the bee's." _she ran a hand through his hair, _"You give me that hummingbird heartbeat, spread my wings and make me fly, the taste of you're honey is so sweet, when you give me that hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat."_

Troy leaned his forehead against hers, cupping her cheeks, "I love you're singing voice." Gabriella smiled, "Baby, what's wrong? I saw you push your dad down, what happened?"

He shook his head, "nothing..." his voice was soft, she sighed, "Troy, please I know you-" He shook his head, turning away because he hates to let any tears fall in front of any body but his mother.

"I'm-I'm fine..." his voice was hoarse. "You're crying aren't you?" Troy suffocated a small sniffle, "I don't know why he hates you.." he whispered, more to himself than Gabriella. "Troy-" "I quit the team."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" he shook his head crashing his lips on hers, pushing her gently on the wall, kissing her passionately. Gabriella placed her hand on his jersey playing with it. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy..you shouldn't of-" he shook his head, "No.. He..he was making mad.. he..he was making me choose between you and the game.." Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, "Troy basketball is important to you-"

"Your'e more important ot me...Brie, I'm so inlove with you it hurts, I'm so inlove with you I can't even be apart from you longer then a few minutes everyday, I just wanna be with you...you're mine, forever and always."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes from his words, "Oh Troy..." she kissed his lips, she sniffled, "Forever isn't long enough." she giggled.

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "I quit the team." he repeated, Gabriella sighed, "you shouldn't have though...you love basketball." "I love you." "what about your scholarhsip...?" "I don't need it." Gabriella sighed, "how are you going to get into college?" "I'll get a job...pay for it myself, financial aid. I just..I can't be on a team where my dad is the coach."

Gabriella cupped his cheeks, "Troy I know that you and him are not getting along, but you can't let him control your life..you love basketball.." "Brie, If I stay on the team, his going to be bad mouthing you, and I'm going to end up killing him."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy..you need that scholarship, you've worked to hard to give up now." Troy sighed leaning his forehead on hers, "I just.. I don't wanna lose you, I don't want him to push you away from me." she smiled, "Hey." she tilted his chin, "I'm not going anywhere. he doesn't scare me...get your butt back in the gym... for me.. please?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes, and the lip.

"I don't feel like playing basketball today..." Gabriella sighed, "Troy-" "I mean it, I don't feel like playing." Gabriella shook her head, "want to go for a walk.." Troy smiled, "and skip school?" gabriella bit her lip, "Yeah, I hear walking is theraputic."

Troy chuckled, "I'd love too." Gabriella grabbed his hand; interlacing their fingers together. "Know how to sneak out with out being noticed?" Troy smirked, "I may have...cut school once or twice."

She raised a brow, Troy laughed, "fine ...maybe four times." "Four?" "Five." "Five?" "Okay! Fine!" Troy laughed, "Six, I cut school six times...but don't tell my mom."

Gabriella giggled, "And what was so important that you had to quit school." Troy smiled, "It was that week you were sick with the flu.. and I came and sat with you and I didn't get sick cause I had my flu shots." Gabriella glared at him, "You lucky bastard." Troy chuckled, "Come on.. let's go."

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

Gabriella and Troy walked into her house. her parents were gone, and Andrew was of course at school. Gabriella giggled as Troy lifted her up, and she wrapped her leg around his waist. he pushed her up against the wall kissing her passionately and hungerly. his lips traveled down to her collarbone. "Oh!" she moaned.

He kissed her more hungerly, his teeth biting gently on her bottom lip. Gabriella moaned as she slipped off his shirt, and threw it on the floor. He growled as he turned around pushing her up against the fridge, and traveling his hand up her shirt to unhook her bra and it fell on the floor. Gabriella pulled away from him, pulling the string on her shirt.

Troy smiled taking off her shirt, and crashing his lips against hers. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him. He carried her over next to the counter, and she unbuckled his belt and he pulled off his jeans and boxers.

Gabriella smiled, "Let's move this to the shower." he nodded smirking and he carried her into the bathroom

He pushed her against the shower wall. the hot water pouring down on them, the glass becoming foggy, and Troy pushed her up against the glass interlocking his fingers with hers and kissing her all over.

The water made their skin slick and knotted their hair; making it stick to their bodies. Troy explored her body with his hands, his fingers drawing patterns on her wet skin, they were standing up, and Troy thrust into her; making her jump slightly, but then she moaned in pure pleasure. "Oh...Troy.,.." another thrust.

She dug her nails in his back "hmm...Troy that feels..hmm so good.." he kissed her neck; down to her breasts, where he took her left nipple in his mouth and teased the other one with his fingers. She lulled her head back against the shower wall; letting him tease her until she was nothing but a mass of wet, hot sexual frenzy.

Gabriella moaned as he pumped in faster and faster into her. Gabriella moaned, "Good..Oh Great! Oh!" she moaned as he went faster. "Troy don't stop! just don't stop!" he moaned, "Oh Brie!" Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, "Troy just stop..stay like this for a bit." he nodded breathing heavy, leaning his forehead on hers.

The water was pouring down on them, and she smiled at him, and cupped his cheek and traced his ear, "why do you make me feel this way?"

He smiled, "I can ask you the same question..." he kissed her cheek, his thumbs tracing circles on her hips. She moaned lightly, "The things you do..." he chuckled, "I disagree.." she looks at him with raised brows, he smirks, kissing her neck as he slowly lowers himself onto his knees, "it's what you do to me..that makes me do the things I do."

Gabriella giggled, "that makes no sense.." Troy laughed, "it makes perfect sense to me." it was in that moment that he attacked her soaking wetness with his lips; nipping and sucking and swirling his tongue about.

Her stomach tied itself in a knot and flip flopped on it's self, she arched as much of her back as she could and bucked her hips against his mouth. "Oh...Troy.." who thought that a tongue could be used this way?

Troy smirked, his tongue traveling along her skin and back up to her neck and began kissing and sucking on the skin. Gabriella moaned, "Troy.." she pulled away giggling, and kissing him on the nose, "We should get out, my parents will probably be back soon."

Troy nodded, and turned off the water in the shower. Gabriella opened the glass door, and grabbed a towel off the rack giving him one, then her. she wrapped it around her and looked in the mirror fixing her hair.

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "You're so beautiful." Gabriella smiled looking at him through the mirror, "You have a pair of clean clothes here in the closet." she said putting on some mascara then lip gloss.

Troy smiled, when he walked to the closet he pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey t-shirt with a hood. He smiled, "My favourite outfit." Gabriella giggled, walking over to him, "you left it here...when - I believe - you and Andrew and your 'basketball buddies' were camping in the backyard and you got 'skunkified'."

Troy rolled his eyes, "lucky for you to remember that." Gabriella giggled, "well I better remember it, whose the one who poured tomato juice all over your head?" Troy laughed, "you liked it. Admit it." She smiled, giggling when he kissed her neck. "Troy I..I need to get dressed." Her phone rang. "My phone's ringing." "Fine..." Troy whispered into her skin, "but you owe me.." she smirked devilishly, "I know I do." he chuckled, pecking her lips softly and walking into the bathroom to get changed.

She smiled hugely, grabbing her phone, seeing the caller ID screen and answering, "Hey bio-dad." she greets, Greg laughs on the other end. "Gabriella, what are you doing?" "Oh uh...just relaxing. At home." "it's...2:30...shouldn't you be in your last class?"

Her eyes widened, "Uh...well, I would be...but Troy got sick and I had to take him home. He didn't want me to leave." Greg pursed his lips, "Well, anyway," Gabriella said, "what are you doing? Coming over?" Greg laughed, "No...but thanks for asking, I'm uh...I'm actually running an important errand."

"What is it?" "A surprise." Gabriella smiled into the phone, pulling on her underwear and her skinny jeans with her bra. "What is it-" "Sweetie, I'm here...I'll call you when I have an update on it." "Kay bio-dad, love you." Greg smiled through the phone, "Love you too." They hung up.

Greg tightened his grip on his steering wheel, looking at the house that is where his...well, where she lived. He needed answers, and he wanted them. Today was the day that he's going to get them.

Gabriella was putting on eye liner and Troy walked in, "Take that gunk off you're face." Gabriella giggled, "Troy.." she put it down on the counter grabbing her grey long sleeve shirt and slipping it on over her.

He grabbed her by the waist, "You're naturally beautiful.. don't hide it with that gunk.." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "You always know what to say." he smiled, "So who were you on the phone with?" Gabriella giggled, "My dad.. he was just checking up on me." Troy nodded, Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, have you thought about going back on the team?"

He sighed grabbing her hand, "Brie.. I..I don't know-" she shook her head, "come on please go back.. you've worked so hard." "Brie, I don't want too-" she crossed her arms, "Fine.. you leave me no choice." he looked at her, "Brie..come on, not that-" "No sex.. nothing.." she said.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Greg knocked on the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked around. It's a quaint neighborhood. He blows out some air, running a hand through his hair, and then the door opens. "Rosa-uhm..you're not her." A young boy, 11 years old, shakes his head. "That's my mom." "Uh...can I see her?" "Who are you?" resentment. A lot of it; just in this one boy. Greg clears his throat, "Say...I'm an old friend." The little boy nods, "MOMMMM!" he screams, "She's coming." Greg nods, standing up straight as Rosalee comes to the door.

She widens her eyes. "Greg...what the fucking hell are you-" "Why'd you say I died? Why did you tell OUR DAUGHTER that she was a mistake?" Rosalee stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her. "Because she is!" She hissed, "so you think that what we did was a mistake?" "You were drunk. I was high. Of course it was-" "No child is a mistake Rosa." He said, using her old nickname.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose; squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't deal with this right now...look Greg, it's oh so lovely to see you again-" "Just talk to her." "What?" "Talk to her. Gabriella. Our daughter." Rosalee shook her head, "No. I can't." "You can't?" what the- Rosalee turned to go into the house, her hand on the knob. He grabbed her shoulder gently, "What do you mean 'you can't'?"

Biting her lip, she turned only her head to see him over her shoulder. "I just...I just can't." "Why?" "Because." "That's not a reason." "Go-" she whirled around, staring him down with a glare, "I don't have to tell you! What are you? A cop?!" Greg sighed, "It's just a question-" "Leave!" "No..not until you tell me."

She pointed toward his car, "Leave! NOW!" her voice is raised and screeching, he shook his head. "Nope. Tell me-" "Damn it!" she yelled, shoving at him, "You want to know? I'm dying! Okay! I have..I have HIV and I'm dying okay?! Maybe I don't want to talk to Gabriella cause I don't want the judgement! Now...LEAVE!" With one great shove, she pushed him on to the grass; he fell on his backside and she retreated back inside to her house where her son's are.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy was sitting in the kitchen, and Gabriella was fixing some Spaghetti up. Gabriella put his plate infront of him and he smiled at her, "You make amazing spaghetti." Gabriella giggled, "Why thank you sir." she giggled, and he took a bite, "You know, this doesn't taste right, we need to add something in it?"

Gabriella raised a brow, "What is it missing?' Troy smiled lifting up a noodle, "This." he put one end in his mouth, and Gabriella giggled putting the other end in hers and they slurped it until their lips met and she pecked his lips lightly. Gabriella giggled, "You don't know how much I love you.."

Rosalee sighed, "Just leave Greg-" "No!-" she shook her head opening the door wide open, "I don't wanna be in Gabriella's life.. it's too late, and you shouldn't try too either.." Greg crossed his arms, "She's my daughter-"

"She has a family-" "I'm her family.." Rosalee sighed, "You do whatever you want, I don't want any part of it.. just..just leave me alone, okay?" and she shut the door. he sighed looking down scratching the back of his neck, and going to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday night, and you know what that means. Party at Chad's house. The party was blasting, Everyone dancing and grooving to the music. Gabriella was jumping around and Troy was dancing around her. Andrew was playing the music, "Next I'm going play My Sherona." everybody cheered.

The guitar beat started slow, and it went faster. _"You're my pretty little one, my pretty one, yeah when are you going to give me some time Sherona...Oh you make my motor run, my motor run, yeah when are you going to give me some time Sherona?" _

Gabriella smiled, "I'm going to get some punch alright?" Troy nodded, "Hurry back alright." she nodded kissing his lips and walking to the punch bowl.

Troy stood there for a minute and then a girl walked to him, and the girl was Wyatt's girlfriend. "Hi Troy...where's Gabriella?" Troy looked at her, "She's uh..getting punch." Amanda smiled, "Wanna dance?" Troy looked at her, "Umm no thanks-" "come on..please." she pulled him closer and she danced against him.

Troy sighed moving from side to side, then Amanda smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, "Listen,I know you have this thing with Gabriella.. but Wyatt really likes her, and I think you should break up with her, and we could have a chance-" "Amanda, you're a pretty girl and all, but I'm madly inlove with Gabriella, and I don't wanna lose her-" then she crashed her lips onto his.

Troy pulled her away a second later, "Amanda, seriously, Gabriella's coming back-" Gabriella came up beside them, "No, she's not. Goodbye Troy." She made her way through the dancing crowd.

"Brie!" he yelled, But Amanda pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Just let her go, you don't need her to have a good time, just focus on me.." she smiled.

"No.." Troy said, pushing her away and following the direction that Gabriella went. "Brie!" He called, around like a chicken with a missing head. "Brie!" his heart was pounding in his chest...and then he heard a sniffle that could only be Gabriella, and then he narrowed his eyes when he heard Wyatt's voice. "Troy's a douche, Gabriella...and Amanda's a bitch. If you ask me, they aren't worth either of us."

Troy followed his voice, leaning on the wall at the corner (they were in the back of the house), Gabriella sniffled, "...Wyatt..." "I mean," Wyatt said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder-a move that made Troy's gut twist-Gabriella shrugged it off. "me and you...we have a lot in common-" "Wyatt, I just want to be alone." "How about I dance with you. Here. Now." "No thank you Wyatt..."

Wyatt grabbed her hand, "Come on. It's fun, I'm a good dancer-" she shook her head, "N-no...thank you." Wyatt stiffened his posture, "fucking bitch, your stupid to not be with me-whoa!" Troy picked him up by the scruff of the neck. Growling in his face. "She said 'no'...and I know, you told Amanda to get between us...now, unless you want me to rearrange your face...back the fuck off."

Wyatt glared at him, "Get the fuck off me Bolton-" Troy pushed him against the wall, "Leave now." he teethed. Wyatt looked at him, "I'm trying to comfort you're ex-girlfriend-" "I said leave! or I'll make you..I'm giving you a choice."

Wyatt glared at him, "Fine!" he said and shoved passed Troy. Troy looked down at Gabriella on the couch. "Brie we need to talk-" she shook her head, holding a pillow to her chest, "I don't want to talk about it." Troy sighed, sitting down beside her, "Brie, It wasen't what it looked like, she kissed me."

Gabriella just looked away. Troy sighed, "Baby, please, I never meant to hurt you...I love you too much..please believe me..what can I do to make it up to you?" Gabriella sniffled, lifting up her legs and leaning on the couch, "You can go.." she sniffled.

Troy frowned, "Brie...come on..." she shook her head, wrapping her armsaround her legs. "Just...go..." she whispered, looking away. Troy sighed, "I do love you Brie," she looked the other way. Troy sighed, getting up from the couch and walking back to where the dancing was.

He saw Andrew talking into the microphone. "All right, I'm going to take a break but..in the mean time just enjoy the CD that's playing!" Troy watched him, following him to the bathroom. "Andy." Andrew jumped at his voice, "Christ! Troy! Make a noise when you walk in a room!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I need a favour." "Can I go pee first?" "It's important.." "So is my bladder!" Andrew hissed, Troy looked at him. "FINE!" Andrew said, "I guess I can piss my pants, what?!" "I need to you let me sing to Gabriella." "What'd you do?" Troy narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think-" "Please...I pay attention to the audience." "Whatever...just ...I need to make it up to her."

Andrew sighed, "Okay, Tell Tony the guitarist what notes you need him to do, and he'll tell the rest of the band." Troy nodded, "Thanks man, I owe you big time." Troy ran up on the stage to Tony, "Hey, Andrew told me I was aloud to sing a song." Tony smiled, "Go for it man."

Troy nodded telling him what to play, and Tony told the rest of the band. Troy took the microphone off the stand, clearing his throat, "I..I don't really sing much, but I hurt somebody tonight that I really care about.. I love her so much, and I never meant to hurt her.. I hope this makes up for it."

The music began playing, and his lips met the mike, _"Looking at the pages of my life, faded, memories of me and you, mistakes I know I made a few, I took some shots and fell from time to time, baby you were there to pull me through, we've been around that block a time or two, I'm gonna lay it on the line" _

Gabriella came walking from the back, and walked through the crowd and saw Troy on stage singing, "_Ask me how we've come this far, the answers written in my eyes, everytime I look at you, baby I see something new, it takes me higher than to fall, it makes me want you more, I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreaming just a waste of time, when I look at what my life's becoming too, I'm all about loving you. _"

He cleared his throat, _"I've lived, I loved, I've lost, I paid some dues, baby, we've been to hell and back again, through it all you were always my best friend. You can take this world away, or anything I am, I'm all about loving you!" _

Gabriella came towards him smiling and coming on the stage and hugging him tightly, the band played the music and Troy looked at her, "I'm so sorry Brie." she shook her head, "I love you Troy..so much..." she tilted his chin, "Kiss me please."

Troy smiled wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close kissing her passionately. his hand rubbing her back gently. they pulled apart, and smiled at her, "You okay?" she nodded, "For a minute I thought we were going to break up.." she sniffled.

Troy shook his head, "Never...I will always love you." Gabriella smiled, grabbing the sides of his face and planting a kiss on his lips so passionate and hot that Troy's toes literally just about curled. Everyone in the room cheered, Andrew had to split them up "Okay...Okay..LOVEBIRDS! YO!" he yelled over the cheering, Troy pulled away slightly, "move. Get a room. Us happily depressed single people do not need happy couples like you rubbing in our faces."

Gabriella giggled, taking Troy's hand and leading him off the stage. But she stopped, "Uhm..." she turned toward Andrew, "Can I..uhm...:" she pointed to the microphone. Andrew sighed, "yeah..sure, whatever, go for it." Gabriella smiled, turning towards Troy. Kissing him on the lips, then she turned and grabbed the mike, "this is for every one whose single and has a crush."

Everyone cheered, Gabriella started singing, and Tony started the bass, "_It's the boy you never told 'I like you', it's the girl you let get away, it's the one you saw that day on the train but you freaked out and walked away; it's the plane you want to catch to Vegas-but you to damn scared to fly..." _

she pulled the mike off the stand and started dancing about the stage,_ "HIT THE LIGHTS! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, come alive let the moment take you, lose control tonight, hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, come alive let the moment take you, lose control tonight-It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape! It's a perfect world when you go all the way, hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight...yeah.." _

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

It was the Sweethearts dance, and Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were all getting make up on. Sharpay was putting on some lip gloss and Gabriella was standing behind her, "Nice color." sharpay puckered her lips, "Thanks..I try." Gabriella giggled, wearing her white and black puffy dress, with her hair down in brown curls, and with black high heels.

Sharpay gasped, "I love your dress so much, I love it better then mine." Taylor gasped, "But it's pink." Sharpay rolled her eyes. Gabriella giggled, "Do you think Troy will like it?" Sharpay scoffed, "Girl, his going to love taking it off you."

Gabriella giggled, "Shar." "What?" Gabriella rolled her eyes fixing her hair, and turning around in the mirror, "You look great gabs, don't panic." Gabriella sighed, "Do you guys think I've gain a little weight?" Sharpay laughed, "In the booty a little bit." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door, Sharpay smiled, "That has to be the guys." she walked out of the room and downstairs with kelsi. Taylor looked at Gabriella, "You coming?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I..just need to grab my purse." Taylor nodded and walked downstairs.

Taylor walked downstairs, and looked at Troy as Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, "Gabi will be down in a few mintues Troy, she's debating on if the dress makes her fat or not." she giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I doubt she looks fat in it." Taylor smiled, and they all went outside, but Troy waited on Gabriella. Gabriella walke downstairs nervously and cleared her throat, "Troy..?"

He looked at her, his eyes widened, she was breath taking gorgeous in that dress. it fit her perfect. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist, and pecking his lips, "what do you think?" she asked spinning around in the dress.

Troy smiled, taking her in his arms. "You look beautiful...more than beautiful." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. "I love you, Wildcat."He smiled, taking her hand. "Come on, the car's waiting."

Gabriella giggled, she and Troy was almost out the door when her phone rang. "Oh...I'll be right out." Troy smiled, "Okay. Hey," "what?" she smirked, he pecked her lips and then deepened the kiss for a second, "I love you."

She giggled again, "I love you too." Troy smiled, walking out the door, Gabriella dug through her purse and pulled out her cellphone, "Hey bio-dad what's up?" "I need to talk to you." "Oh uh...well, I'm heading out-" "I'll meet you, where are you?"

"Im going to the Sweethearts dance." A short pause, "Great...I'll meet you there. Where is it at?" Gabriella sighed, "Bio-dad, it's...I don't think-" "It's important." she sighed, "Fine.." she told him the address, and then hung up the phone.

At the dance, The gang had finally arrived and Gabriella and Troy were dancing to the song Lips of an Angel. Gabriella kissed his lips gently, and pulled away laying her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back solemnly. he sighed, "Brie, You do look really beautiful tonight." she smiled softly, "Thanks...Just being here with you makes me so happy."

Troy smiled, "And I hope it stays that way, you deserve to be happy.." he tilted her chin, and kissed her passionately. Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders, "I hope this night never ends." he smiled, "It's only just begun."

She giggled, and then her phone ran in her bag that was strapped around her shoulder. "Exscuse me." she picked up her phone and answered it, "Hello?" "Gabriella, I'm here..they won't let me in.. come outside."

Gabriella sighed, "Okay." she hung up and looked at Troy, "My dad's outside, he needs to talk to me, I'll be right back." she pecked his lips. he kissed her forehead, "I'll just go hang with Chad at the buffet." she giggled kissing his cheek and walking to the front desk, they stamped her hand and she walked outside, "please make this quick, I'm with Troy and my friends-" "Gabriella, it's about your mother-"

Gabriella groaned, "Not this again.. dad I don't care about her!" "She's dying of HIV." Gabriella looked at him, "why should I care?" she looked away. "Gabriella, I know you and her had differences but I know you-" she shook her head, "No! you don't know me! she's not my mother! and you can't make me go see her! you can't make me care about her! she doesn't care about me!" "Gabriella-"

"Save it!" she walked away from him, and he stopped her, "Get back here right now young lady-" She turned to him, staring at him codly. "You're not my father!" and she pushed opened the door walking inside. tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sharpay looked at her, "Gabs!" she gasped. Andrew came over to her, "Gabi, what's wrong." she wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close. Sharpay bit her lip, "I'm going to get Troy." She ran quickly into the gym, and saw Troy with Chad. she grabbed his arm, "You have to come with me. Gabriella just came in crying really bad.."

Troy didn't need to be told twice, in fact, he ran out before Chad hadn't the words out. "hey!" Chad yelled, "Wait for me!" he ran out after his friend. "Brie!" Troy yelled, sliding to a stop in front of her. His hands resting on her shoulders, "Brie...what's wrong?"

She looked at him, not saying a word, but only letting out a choked sob and running into his arms. Hugging him tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head. He looked at his friends, "I'll handle this...just go enjoy the dance."

Andrew looked at him, "You sure?" Troy nodded, and they nodded walking away and into the gym. Troy held her close, "Baby girl what's a matter?" she sniffled, "My..My..My Dad was here.. and..and" he held her tighter, "Shh..what he do? what did he say?" she sniffled, "I..I need water."

Troy nodded going over to the coolers that were in the middle of the floor taking on out and giving it to her, "Here you go brie..take a sip." she took a sip of the cold water, and she looked at him, "He told my mother was dying of HIV and he was trying to make me feel bad for not going to go see her.. I don't wanna see her Troy! I don't care about her anymore! I hate her!" she cried.

Troy sighed, holding her close, "And you don't have too at all.. I don't blame you.." Gabriella sighed, "I..I just wanna go home." "Brie is that what you want?" Gabriella looked away, and bit her lip, "No..it isn't.." he sighed, "Then let's go back into the gym, and have a good time." Gabriella smiled softly, "Okay.. but does my make up look okay?"

Greg sighed, walking around the back of the school and to the doors of the gym. "Oh...hey! Whose there?!" Greg whips around at the voice, his eyes narrowing when he see's Jack nearly falling to the ground until he catches his friend. "Jack, what ..what are you doing here?" Jack looked up at him, his lips turned up, "I was uh..at the bar in town.."

Greg shook his head, "You're just getting over drugs...and now your drinking?" Jack laughed, "Hey...hey...I needed one-" "It's not worth it!" Greg hissed, leaning Jack against the wall, "Just...stay here..." "Nope, I'm going to get more drinks-" Greg grabbed his arm. "No..." he sighed, "...I'm going to sober you up. Come on."

Troy wiped her tears away, "Brie.. you're make up looks fine, your beautiful without make up." Gabriella sniffled, "I love you so much." she whispered. he smiled, "I love you too..don't let this ruin you're special night." she nodded, "You're right..shall we?" he grabbed her hand, "Let's." she giggled lightly and he walked her into the gym.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharpay and Gabriella were studying in her room. and Sharpay was rolling all over the bed, "Oww I hate cramps.." Gabriella giggled, "Oh Shar, overdramatic like always." Sharpay looked at her, "Missy, why aren't you rolling over in agony pain?" Gabriella looked at her, "What are you talking about?" "You haven't had yours in a month.. start talking." she crossed her arms.

Gabriella sighed, "Shar..I'm..I'm pregnant." Sharpay's eyes went wide, 'No.." Gabriella nodded, "Yes." Sharpay bit her lip, "I don't understand, you two have been having sex for months now, and you're safe when you do it."

Gabriella sighed, "I know.. but condoms break, and the pill isn't 100% effective.." Sharpay sighed, "Does Troy know?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I haven't told him yet.. I..I'm scared on how his going to react his not ready to be a father.. he.. his already having problems with his actual father, I don't wanna bring him more stress with this baby.."

Sharpay sighed, "You're not thinking of obortion are you?" Gabriella shook her head, "No! I would never do that.. I just.. I'm scared shar, so scared.. I mean what if he leaves me?"

Sharpay looked at her, "Gabs, I am..look, Troy loves you; he's crazy about you...he won't leave you." Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her hands.

Sharpay hugged her best friend, "Hey...it's all fine...Troy will be happy about this baby." Gabriella sighed, "I hope your right." "I know I'm right...now, want to go shop-" Gabriella's phone rang, Sharpay sighed watching her friend answer it. "Hello?" "Gabriella...this is...your father-" "which one?" her tone was full of resentment. "If I answer that question, you'll hang up."

"You mean like this-" "Gabriella! Please, I just...just talk to her! She's dying for God's sake!" "I don't want to talk to her!" "God!" an awkward, flustered pause. "You are...you're just like her! God forbid, your are just like your mother!"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I.. don't ever compare me to her! ever! leave me alone! Goodbye! And don't call me back!" she hung up the phone, and leaned against the wall. Sharpay sighed, placing a hand on her knee, "It's going to be okay."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm texting Troy and telling him to come over-" "Good, cause I have good news." Spoke her father james. Gabriella looked at him, "What..what kind of news?" he smiled, "just get the gang over here."

The whole gang had showed up at the house about an hour later, and Troy was standing in the kitchen with Gabriella. "Brie, what is it? you can tell me anything." Gabriella played with her fingers, "I..well Troy, this is kind of-" "I gathered you all here today for some exciting news... since we all haven't had a trip together in a long time, were taking you all somewhere special.." he held up 10 Tickets.

Andrew raised a brow, "what are those?" James smiled, "Were going to disney world." Everyone jumped with excitement. Troy lifted Gabriella up, "Brie, this is exciting, Disney world, me and you, we can spend all our time together.." he cupped her cheek, "what is it that you had to tell me?" she gulped, "Umm isle seat or window seat?"

Troy smiled, kissing her lips softly, "it don't matter to me." Gabriella smiled, she had to tell him. She kissed his lips softly, "I call window seat." Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her; "that's just fine with me then, doll-face." Gabriella giggled, maybe on this trip, she and Troy will have some alone time so she can tell him.

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

About a couple days later, they had finally made it to florida. they were walking into the hotel lobby and everybody looked around. "Dad, this is way too cool." Andrew spoke. James chuckled, "Okay, well me and you're mother have decided to let you guys have your own rooms-" "Yes!" Andrew said. James chuckled, "But curfew is at 10." everybody nodded, James nodded, giving everyone their pamplets and room keys.

Troy smiled at Gabriella holding the room key, "I'll get your bag brie." she nodded smiling, "Okay thanks." he smiled putting the strape on his shoulder walking towards the stairs. Sharpay pulled Gabriella's arm back, "Gabs, have you told him yet?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I..No-" Taylor and Kelsi got in on the conversation, "Tell who what?" Gabriella sighed, "Guys, you can't mention this to anyone.. not even the guys, especially Troy." they nodded, "We swear."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm Pregnant-" "What!" "Sh!" "Are you for sure?" Gabriella nodded, "I took 3 home pregnancy tests, and I had a doctor's appointment." "How long are you?" "12 Weeks." Taylor's eyes went wide, "When are you going to tell him?" Gabriella sighed, "Whenever we're alone.." she sighed following Troy upstairs and into the bedroom.

Troy looked at her, dropping their bags, and wrapping his arms around her waist, pecking her lips, "So, We're alone." he waggled his eyesbrows. Gabriella giggled, "Troy..I have to tell you something." he nodded, "Tell me." he leaned forward, kissing the back of her neck.

She bit her lip, "It's kind of serious." "mmmm..hmm." Gabriella smiled, "You know when.. umm things happen, and you're not prepared for them, and you have no idea what's going to happen?" Troy looked at her, "Brie.. what are you talking about?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, holding his hands, "Troy..I'm..." he looked at her, with his crystal sea blue eyes. she sighed, "I wanna ride the tower of terror.. I changed my mind, I wanna ride it." she smiled.

Troy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Is..is that all?" Gabriella mentally screamed, her subconscious yelling at her 'NO!' but she smiled through it and nodded, "Y-yeah...but I don't want to go alone-" "Hey," Troy said, holding her tight. "who said that you have to go alone?" Gabriella bit her lip, feeling Troy's lips on the top of her head. "I'll be with you."

Gabriella smiled, "Well I'm glad..." Troy smiled, "I'm going to go meet the guys...you'll be cool by yourself?" She smiled, "uh yeah...just have fun; I'm going to shower." Troy nodded, kissing her gently on the lips, "I'll be back soon. I promise." "Just go...I swear...I'll be fine."

Troy kissed her lips softly, walking out of the room, and shutting the door. Gabriella bit her lip hard, kicking the foot of her bed.

"Damn it!" She hollered, "Damn! Damn! Damn! I...argh!" she kicked the foot of the bed again for a few more seconds before she went to her suitcase and grabbed her shower bag that had her towel, and toiletries in it. A hot shower would do her good.

**TGTGTGTG**

After a long day of riding rides, Troy and Gabriella were walking around the park hand in hand. Gabriella smiled at him, "Thanks for the zebra backpack to carry my things around." she giggled. he laughed wrapping an arm around her, "You're welcome.." she giggled holding the micky mouse he got her. "And for the Micky Mouse." he smiled kissing her gently.

Gabriella smiled, she had to tell him. "Troy.." he looked at her, "Yeah Brie." she took a deep breath, she was going to say it, "I'm Pr-" "Yo dude!" Chad, Andrew and Ryan came over.

Gabriella sighed, crap! "Dude, I thought we were going to do some vollyball on the beach?" he sighed, "I was spending some time with Brie...I'll be there in a minute." he turned back to her, "What were you saying?" Gabriella bit her lip, "umm nothing.. It's not important.. go.. have fun." she kissed his lips playing with the round black ear on the micky mouse doll.

He smiled, "I love you. and are you sure?" she smiled, "I love you too..and yeah, it's nothing..nothing at all." he smiled, kissing her forehead and walking with the guys. she sighed looking down at the micky mouse, "We're just having a baby..."

**TGTGTGTG**

That night, Troy and Gabriella were at a night club for teens were they hang out and they were sitting there talking. Troy looked at her, "I kind of feel bad.." she looked up at him, "why's that?" he sighed, grabbing her hand, "I feel like I've been neglecting you, because Andrew and the guys always want me to hang out with them."

Gabriella smiled, "It's fine.. It gives me time to think about things." he raised a brow, "what kind of things Brie." she sighed, "Troy.. I.. I've been trying to tell you something, and..and I really don't know how you're going to react to it."

Troy bit his lip, "You can tell me anything." Gabriella sighed, here it goes, do it now before anything happens. "Troy...I'm-" "Dude, I didn't know you were going to be here." Andrew said holding Sharpay close to him.

Troy looks at him, "Oh hey Andy, what are you doing here?" Andrew smiled, hugging Sharpay tight next to him. "Just a night out with my girl." Sharpay giggled, kissing him on the cheek. She looked at Gabriella, her eyes speaking the unspoken question, Gabriella shook her head. The blond rolled her eyes. "Troy...I have to tell-" "Dude...they are playing the best song on the dance floor, come on join me and Shar."

Troy smiled, "that sounds awesome...doesn't it Brie?" Gabriella huffed out a breath, shit! Fuck! Damn it! she looked at him, smiling, "Oh..uh yeah sounds..er, fun." "You okay?" "Yeah just...tired." "You want me to stay here...I don't have to go-" "No, it's fine." I'm going to get interrupted anyway, she told herself angrilly. Troy tilted his head to the side, "you sure? You were telling me something." "Troy I'm fine." "You know what you need Gabs?"

Andrew asked, smirking, "you need some stoli." Gabriella's eyes widened, "Andy-" Troy smiled, grabbing Gabriella's hand. "You do look stressed Brie." Stressed? Gabriella asked herself sarcastically, why the hell would be stressed? "I don't think it's a good idea for me to drink anything...you know...alcoholic."

Andrew snorted a laugh, "what do you mean? You knocked up or something?" Gabriella's eyes widened, and then she nervously laughed. "Heh. Heh. Heh...well...actually...heh heh...heh..." Simultaneously, Andrew and Troy looked at her, Sharpay bit her lip and cover her ears when the two boys yelled, "WHAT?!"

Gabriella bit her lip, and laughed nervously, "You know this.. this is a funny story." they both looked at her, her laugh died down, "Or not...Troy I'm sorry-" "But we..we used protection, you said you were on the pill!" he yelled. Gabriella backed up, and bit her lip, "Troy, I..I didn't plan this...those..those things are not 100% effective."

He ran a hand through his hair. Andrew cleared his throat, "umm well look at the time.. geez, Shar, let's.. oh look shrimp." he grabbed her arm and pulled them away from the table. Gabriella bit her lip, looking down, "Troy I'm..I'm sorry, I really am... I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just really scared to tell you, I was afraid that you would hate me and leave me.." she spoke softly.

Troy sighed, wrapping am arm around her, "Brie..I'm not going to leave you." Gabriella looked at him, "but..but you acted-" he sighed, "I know..I know.. I didn't mean to yell, I just paniced a little bit.. I'm sorry baby, and this isn't your fault Brie."

Gabriella sniffled, "I..I really didn't plan on this Troy...I'm really..really scared, I..I'm scared that if I tell my parents I'm pregnant they won't let me see you anymore, and..and your scholarship will be gone, and so will mine."

"I don't care about what my-what JACK says about me...or what he thinks of me..but I care about you and I will care about this baby; if he can't handle that so what? Then he won't be much of a grandfather." Gabriella sighed, holding his hand and playing with his fingers. "Troy...can you..work this out with your dad?"

He looked at her, "Brie-" "I told you, I've been thinking..about things." He looked at her, not saying anything. She swallowed, "I've been thinking of giving my bio-dad another chance...and if he wants to me ...at least talk to my mother, then I'll give it another shot. But, you have to work things out with your dad." "Brie-" "Do it for the baby if you won't do it for me."

Troy kissed her softly and passionately, "I love you.. and I'll do it for the both of you." Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, deeping the kiss, and pulling away, "I love you." he smiled, "I love you too..very much." she smiled, "When should we tell our parents?"

He smiled, taking thumb, and stroking her bottom lip, "Whenever you want.. who all knows?" she bit her lip, "Troy, only the girls know, and that was it.. except for Andrew, but he found out the same time you did."

He nodded, "As long as I wasen't the last guy to know about my baby." she giggled, "So..You.. You sure you want this? You're not going to change your mind?"

He kissed her lips again, his fingers running through her hair as he pulled her on his lap. She ran her finger through his hair, pulling away shortly to lean her forehead against hers. "I...I want the best for you...us...this baby..I don't want anything to happen."

Troy kissed her nose softly, "nothing will. I promise you that." She smiled, standing up, "it's getting late...we should get back to the hotel." Troy nodded, taking her hand as he stood up. When they were out of the teen night club, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her lips softly but passionately.

When he pulled away, her eyes were dazed and her face was flushed. "Wh-what was that for?" "A promise." Troy whispered, pecking her lips softly. "Promise for what?" "A promise to marry you...so we can raise this baby together."

Gabriella looked at him, "But I thought you didn't think it was a good idea?" he sighed, "We're having a baby together Brie.. I of course wanted to marry you all along, But there was no reason to rush into it.. and there still isn't, we can wait and get married after we have the baby of course."

She nodded, "I'd like that better." she wrapped her arm around his neck, and kissing his lips softly, "Can you promise me something?" he asked. she nodded, "Of course." he smiled, "Promise that you're mine forever, and you'll never leave me." she smiled, "As long as you promise me the same thing."

Troy smiled, bringing her in close to him and kissing her lips swiftly before picking her up bridal style. "Troy!" She squealed, he laughed. "I'm going to be doing this when we're married...get used to it." She giggled, 'Yeah, but you surprised me!"

He laughed, nuzzling his nose into her cheek and kissing her soft skin. "That's the point, Brie." She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I love you.." he kissed the top of her head and started walking. "I love you too...and I'll love this baby just as much."

Gabriella smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him, "Me too.. I already love this baby growing inside of me, and you." he smiled as they arrived back at the hotel, he layed Gabriella on the bed, and closing the door.

Gabriella sat up, "what are you doing?" he smiled, crawling ontop of her, and taking her hand in his, "I just wanna be with you." she smiled, kissing his lips tenderly, "Are..Are you nervous on how our parents are going to react?"

He looked at her, his eyes burning in earnest, "A little. A lot." Gabriella bit her lip, grabbing his hand. He smiled, using his other hand to grasp her chin and tug it gently so it frees her lip. "Don't do that..." she giggles, "Why not?" "Bite your lip." "Why?" He leans his forehead against hers, "because it's a turn on. And I want to bite it."

Gabriella smiled, and pecked his lips, "If it's such a turn on, why won't you do something about it?" he laughed, kisisng her tenderly and and tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth gently. Gabriella pulled away, "oww. that hurt." he laughed, "It's a love bite." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Those are hicky's.."

He chuckled, and cupped her cheek, "I don't want anything to happen to us..our relationship." she smiled, and grabbed a hold of his hand that was cupping her cheek, "Troy...as long as we have each other, I don't think nothing can go wrong.."

She looked into his eyes, "When should we tell our parents?" he leaned her forehead on hers, "Soon...as soon as we get back." Gabriella nodded, "Ditto."

**Uhh Oh,**

**So Gabriella is pregnant...I bet you weren't expecting that. haha!**

**Review (: **


	10. Chapter 10

Throughout the whole vacation, Gabriella and Troy kept the pregnancy a secret Only their friends knew, and that was it. About 2 weeks after the trip, Graduation and Prom was in 5 weeks.

Troy and Gabriella walked in hand and hand into the kitchen where James and Lilly were at. "Gabriella!" she nodded, "Daddy, I have-" "Me first, look what came into the mail.."

Gabriella looked at the envelope in his hand, "S-Stanford." he nodded, "Open it up." Gabriella teared the envelope up, and began scanning the letter. "Brie..what's a matter?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "They..They want me there early for the freshman's honor program..starting next week."

James smiled, "Isn't that exciting news!" Gabriella bit her lip, and smiled softly, "Yeah..it's..it's great.." she bit her lip, and sighed giving him back the envelope, "But I can't go.." James looked at her, "Why not?" Gabriella looked down, "I..I'm pregnant." she whispered.

James looked at her for a few seconds then, "What?!" he yelled. Gabriella gulped, "Dad-" "Gabriella Montez! how could you do this to yourself?! after all the hard work you did." Gabriella looked at him, "Daddy, I'm sorry but me and Troy.. we want this baby-" she hugged his arm.

James looked at Troy, "I knew this would happen with you?!" Gabriella looked at him, "Daddy please! It's wasen't all Troy, please! he wants this baby too." James looked at them, "I don't think you two should see each other anymore.. not for awhile."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Daddy...no..please!" James shook his head, "You ruined your future Gabriella!" he yelled, "Mr. Montez-" Troy started, but James glared at him. "Boy, I would keep my mouth shut...this is all your fault-"

"Daddy know it's not!" James looked at her, "How can you say that-" "I love him daddy." James sighed, grabbing Gabriella by the shoulders, "Gabriella..you are 17 years old...you don't fucking know what love is!" Her eyes brimmed with tears, just looking at him. A heavy silence lay over their heads.

James's chest heaved up and down, "I forbid you to see him again, and If you don't, then you can just leave." Gabriella nodded, "Fine! I'm leaving!" she grabbed Troy's hand walking away and out the door as soon as they ran far enough Gabriella broke down crying in Troy's chest.

"Oh Brie..come here, it's okay..shh." Gabriella sobbed, "Why..why is this happening to me?" Troy kissed her forehead, "Life is like that Brie...but listen," he tilted her chin, "I love you.. you are so strong, remember that." Gabriella sniffled, "Do..how are we going to make a living Troy? we don't have jobs.."

Troy rubbed her soothngly, "Hey, it's fine...everything is fine. It will be." Gabriella sighed, letting out a shaky breath; "Troy...where are we going to live?" He huffed out a breath, "honestly ...I have no clue." Gabriella bit her lip, "What about...my bio-dad?"

Troy's eyes widened slightly, "Are-are you sure? Hasn't he been harrassing you?" "I've been thinking...remember what I said at Disney world? About...giving my dad-my real dad...and my mother...a second chance?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah?" Gabriella sniffled, "We need help Troy, we really do, and I think that's our only help.. is my real dad." Troy bit his lips, "Are you sure? I mean we did talk to my mom, and she seemed to understand-"

"Troy, you're mother called you immature and Irresponsible.." he looked at her, "But she meant it in a nice way." Gabriella sighed, "Face it Troy..We need help, do you really want our baby growing up on the streets?"

Troy sighed, taking her hand and kissing the back of her knuckles. "No, of course not." He looks at her, his eyes glistening. Gabriella nods, "okay...so it's settled." Troy sighed, "yeah...we go-" "-to my dad's place." Gabriella finishes. "Do you know where he lives?" Gabriella bit her lip, "No ...but I have his number."

Troy nodded, "Call it...we can walk to the bus depot and wait for him there." "Why the bus depot..?" "Just in case we need to make a get away-" "Troy Bolton!" Gabriella scolded, "We are not doing that!"

Troy chuckled, "I was kidding." Gabriella shook her head, and then sighed, "Can I text him instead?" Troy looked at her, "Want me to call?" Gabriella nodded, "Y-Yeah..I do..please." he nodded wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her close and making a call to Greg.

Greg picked up at the second ring, "hello?" "Hey Greg, It's Troy." "Troy, how are you? hows Gabi?" Troy sighed, "We're not doing so well, we're together, but Gabriella got kicked out of her house and we need some place to go.." "Why was she kicked out?" Troy ran a hand through his hair, "I..I got her pregnant.." he spoke softly.

"What?" Greg inquired, Troy sighed, speaking a little louder, "I got ...her pregnant." but it still wasn't loud enough for Greg to hear. "Troy...speak up." He sighed exasperatedly, "I got her pregnant all right!" Gabriella hugged him tightly, putting a hand on her belly subconcsiously.

Greg sighed into the phone, "Where are you?" "We're uh...if you meet us at the..cinetopia then can you pick us up?" "Yes, I will..I'll meet you there." "Thanks." Troy said, hanging up her phone and handing it back to her. "He'll pick us up at the cinetopia."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Did he sound..dissapointed?" Troy sighed, "Baby, I don't think so, but I don't read people well." Gabriella sighed, and they began walking to the cinetopia. about 5 minutes later, Greg pulled up, and both Troy and Gabriella got into the backseat. Troy held her close, stroking her hair.

Greg began driving, "so umm.. how long are you?" Gabriella sniffled, "Almost a month.." he nodded, "I'll make a deal with you guys." Troy and Gabriella looked at him, he sighed, "I'll get you guys an apartment right now, buy you're furniture, pay for you're cable and buy anything you need necessary.. but as soon as the baby gets here, I want you two to get jobs, and pay for the stuff yourself..deal?"

Gabriella looked at him, "You're not...you're not disappointed?" Greg sighed, "Get in the car," the two teens obeyed, and got inside and Greg began to drive. "Are you?" Gabriella whispered, Greg looked in the rearview mirror. "Am I what?" "Disappointed?" Troy asked.

Greg sighed, "No. I'm not." the two of them looked at him, "But-" "Gabriella...I was no older than you are when me and Rosalee...but it's different. I'm alcoholic, and she was a drug addict-still is, and has a lot stuff going on right now."

Gabriella bit her lip, "You really don't have to-" He nodded, "I insist Gabriella.. I don't get to do much for you.. so let me do this for you and Troy and you're baby." Gabriella looked at Troy, and he nodded. Gabriella sighed, "Okay. Thank you." Her father nodded, turning back to the road.

****Home Is Where The Heart Is****

About a few weeks, Troy and Gabriella were moved into a small apartment on the small side of town of Alberquerque. Gabriella was sitting on the couch trying to open a bottle of m&m's. Troy walked in chuckling, "Brie." she looked at him, "I can't open this damn things!" he chuckled grabbing the bag from her and opening the bag, giving it back to her.

Gabriella sighed, "It's not as easy as it looks." Troy smiled taking a seat beside her, "So I've been thinking of names." Gabriella smiled, "I have too." he smiled, "What's yours?" she giggled turning towards him, "Emma Renee Bolton for a girl... and Hunter Michael Bolton." Troy smiled, "I love those.. wanna hear mine?" she nodded, and layed her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, "I like Rylee Jordan Bolton for a girl..and Troy Bolton Jr for a boy." Gabriella laughed, "No." "Brie-" she shook her head, "No Troy Bolton! our son will be named Hunter.. and that's final.. if we have a son.." she grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach, "What are you really hoping for?"

Troy smiled cupping her cheeks and pulling her close and kissing her lips, "I don't care as long as it's healthy. but how about both?" she raised a brow, "Both?" he nodded, "Well, have a boy now, then in a few years, we can have another one...and it can be a girl."

Gabriella smiled, "hmmm I like that idea.." he smiled, "I want a girl though." she giggled,"Why?" "So I can protect her from hormonal crazed guys like me." Gabriella laughed, "So let me guess, our daughter isn't aloud to date until she is 35? and if she goes on date, you're going with her?" she giggled.

Troy chuckled, "Well...no, I'll just follow her. And spy. With binoculars." Gabriella giggled, "and what are you going to do when our 'daughter' brings a boy home?" Troy waggled his brows, "You really want to know what I'll do?" Gabriella bit her lip, smirking and nodded. Troy laughed once, "I'll wrap my arm around the poor sod's shoulder and bring him tight so only he and I can hear the conversation, and I'll say, 'boy..look at me,"

He stared intently into Gabriella's eyes, "'look at me, you see that girl over there? She's my little girl man, she's my life..so if you think about kissing or..hugging..you just remember these words: I don't mind going back to prison." Gabriella giggled, "Troy you've never been to prison." "I know, but our daughter's 'boy' friend won't know that, will he?" Troy laughed, winking at her.

Gabriella laughed, "Troy, you're such a dork." she pushed him lightly. He smirked, "I'm your dork." he pulled her close by the waist, leaning his forehead on hers, "I love you baby." she giggled, "I love you too Troy.. and this baby will love you...I love you for not running away-" "Where is there to run to that is better than here?"

Gabriella smiled, Troy tilted her chin, "Brie, I love you.. I'm not running out on you, I'm not going to run out on my 3 year old baby and let it go through life not having a father.. I won't let myself do that." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, that's sweet-" "And get this, I won't ever walk out on you either.. you and this baby are my life.. and I wanna be with you forever and ever."

Gabriella smiled pecking his lips, "Even though you're father walked out on you when you were 3, doesn't mean you turned into a horrible person." she tilted his chin, so his eyes would look at her, "You're all man, my man, You're the strongest most greatest most beautiful man I've ever met.. and I'm glad that your the father of my child."

Troy smiled, kissing her lips softly and burying his fingers into her hair. She smiled into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Troy rested a hand on her belly, she giggled when his hand went under shirt. "Troy..." she moaned, grabbing his hand. "I know what your thinking...I can't..it's bad for the baby." Troy sighed, leaning his forehead on hers. "I just love kissing you..."

Gabriella smiled at him, and kissed him passionately, "I just love you." she whispered. he smiled pulling her close, "I can't wait for this baby to get here.." Gabriella smiled, "Me either."


End file.
